One Hell Of A Life
by PCT.T.L
Summary: Damon and Elena have a daughter called Grace Eloise Salvatore, but they never knew it was possible so they keep her a secret and pretend she's Damon and Stefan's cousin. Until she meets a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Grace Ella-Louise Salvatore, daughter or Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. Nobody thought it was possible for humans and vampires to procreate let alone two vampires procreating, but Grace was special, she with neither vampire nor human but the perfect mixture of both. She had midnight black hair that fell just below her shoulders and light green eyes, which looked kind of transparent. But this scared Elena and Damon because nature wouldn't let something like Grace happen, so they thought that nature has something planned for their daughter.

It was almost her seventeenth birthday, and for some reason today she was really excited. Most birthdays she just ate cake and opened presents but her seventeenth she was most excited about.

Her parents didn't live together anymore and her and her Mum brought a little two bedroom apartment just outside Mystic Falls, which she could travel back and firth to school from, her Father always insisted she live with him but she liked the little cosy apartment and lifestyle her and her Mother had.

Grace came into the small kitchen area, where her Mother was making her lunch for school. 'Mum I told you, don't need lunch today' she said and she slowly came round to hug her mum. But her mum insisted and she took the small brown bag and placed it into her school rucksack.

'Can I ask why you don't need lunch today?' Elena sighed, as she turned round to cup her daughter's cheeks. Grace threw her rucksack down and paced back into the kitchen.

'Nothing just meeting someone for lunch, that's all' she proclaimed and put a slice of bread into the toaster. Elena could tell that her daughter was keeping something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.

'Well whose this someone?' Elena asked, looking her daughter straight in the eyes with a slight smile.

'Umm just dad…dad wants me to meet up for some lunch today and a catch up, that's all really, I promise' Grace sighed, as she stood up, raced for her school bag and out the door. Elena didn't believe any of it and grab her cell phone and dialled Damon's number.

'Hello gorgeous' Damon answered.

'Hey…Umm Damon are you meeting up with Grace today for lunch?' Elena asked hesitantly.

'No, why am I supposed to?'

'Why did she lie to me Damon!?' Elena yelled down the phone.

'Maybe its because she isn't seven anymore Elena, give the girl some space'

'But she's still my baby, what if something goes wrong and I…we lose her, Damon?' Elena sobbed down the phone.

'Look she's special, I get that but she's also trying to be as normal as possible Elena, give her some time and space, you and me had to break up just to make her feel normal because we aren't exactly the normal 30 something parents' Damon reinsured her.

'I know, and I still love you Damon you know that right?' she cried.

'I know'

'Its just…I want her to be safe, can't I be worried?' Elena said.

'You can be worried, just not to clinging, after all she is a teenager' Damon sighed.

Lunchtime was fast approaching, and the butterflies in Grace's stomach were going mad, and she could feel the huge smile that cross her face. She was sitting next to one of her best friends, Anna.

'What's got you all hyped you, Salvatore?' Anna said, as she struggled Graces shoulder to snap her out of her daydream.

'Well…' Grace said with a witty smile on her face.

'Well what? Come on, tell me!' Anna argued.

'You know that party we went to Friday night?'

'Yes' Anna answered hesitantly.

'Well, I met a boy there and he's taking me for lunch today!' Grace squealed with excitement. Their teacher saw the two girls giggling and chatting and refused to stand with this behaviour and made Anna sit on the front bench, in chemistry. But before Anna left, Grace whispered 'Tell you more later'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The boy, well maybe more of a man**.

Grace saw him by a car in the schools parking lot. His hair dark and his eyes perfect shades of brown with his smile small. Grace walked up to him slowly, looking a little too nervous, but she wanted to play it cool but it wasn't working.

'Hey beautiful' his British accent strong in his voice.

'Hey' she stuttered. Grace was angry that her chance to act cool and mysterious, like him wasn't working, so she just started every sentence with a giggle, which made him laugh.

'So shall we go for lunch them?' he said.

'I'd be delighted' she said with a big smile on her face.

Elena was walking backwards and forwards across the apartment now, and called Damon to come up just ten minutes before. The buzzer rang and she let him in. he walked in and he could feel her nerves as he approached her.

'Hey, hey calm down' he said putting his hands out to her and trying to reinsure her.

'No what if an association like the Whitmore's get hold of her and test on her, what if Klaus comes back and picks her to torment with, what if' before she could continue he cut her off.

'What if, what if, what if she's meeting a really nice harmless _human _boy for lunch?' he said to try and calm her down.

Elena at this point was in Damon's arms sobbing into his chest. 'I'm allowed to be worried, I'm the mother' she sobbed and Damon chuckled at the point she had just made.

Grace was having so much fun, the most fun she'd had in a long time. Usually she was trapped inside the little apartment and making small talk with her mum. 'So do you want a dessert? Or you okay for now?' the boy said as he looked over the dessert menu.

'No thank you' she smiled back 'so Lorenzo, tell me more about yourself?' Grace insisted.

'Enzo, call me Enzo and not much really, moved over to the US to find peace in the land of freedom and live my life to he fullest, but I'm boring lets talk about you, beautiful' He said resting down the menu on the table.

'Well I don't like to be called Grace; I much prefer my nickname, Ella. Umm'

'Wait, wait why Ella? That's nowhere near Grace' Enzo questioned.

'Well, my middle name is Eloise so shortened its Ella and it kind of stuck'

'Oh I see, nice Ella' he giggled 'Tell me more'

'Well I'm not what you'd call a normal teenage girl, ha actually I'm far from that, but I'm not that interesting, boring' Grace laughed and put her head in her hands.

'Don't do that' Enzo said putting his hands out to grab hers.

'Do what?' Grace laughed as she peeked through her fingers.

'Hide that face of yours, you truly are beautiful you know that Grace?' he said calmly. The waitress came round again to ask if they wanted dessert. Enzo looked to Grace, but she shook her head and Enzo kindly asked for the bill and the waitress was off.

Their meal was over and Enzo insisted that he take Grace home. 'Seriously I can get home by my self it's a ten minute walk, the most' she said.

'Now what kind of man would I be if I let you walk home by yourself? A horrible one that is' Grace didn't argue anymore and let him take her home. They pulled up in the parking lot of the block of apartments and were quiet for what seemed a really long time to her.

'Thank you for to' she was cut off by Enzo leaving in for a kiss, she became stiff but slowly relaxed into the kiss and parted her lips to let his tongue glide into her mouth.

'I suggest you get your lips of her before I remove them from your face, Enzo' Damon said as he stood in front of the car. Grace pulled away quickly and looked up to see her very angry dad.

'Damon? And what do I owe the pleasure?' Enzo said sarcastically through his teeth.

**OK so Damon knows now! hope you people are enjoying please, please leave feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

'First of all, how are you alive Enzo? Stefan killed you a long time ago and why are you back in Mystic Falls?' Damon said as he walked round to the drivers seat door. Enzo climbed out of the car and looked Damon straight in the eyes. Grace stumbled out the car and looked over to see the anger in her dad's eyes.

'Well I made a friend in the travellers community and well what can I say, Grace here keeps me in this wonderful town, I must say Damon I thought you'd never get over Elena' Grace could tell what Enzo was implying, that Damon was dating her and the pit of her stomach flipped in the disgust of the idea.

'What no, no Enzo what your thinking unthink it, he's not my boyfriend' before she could continue Damon spoke.

'Don't you dare tell him Grace, look Enzo you were my best friend but we need some catching up to do, and I'm guessing you flipped that switch back if your dating Grace, or are you just messing with me, because 18 years is a long time to keep a grudge' Damon said as he grabbed Enzo by the collar and slammed him down on the car.

Elena was now down in the parking lot. 'Damon what are you doing?' she screamed as she ran up to Damon.

'Dad stop it, please…just stop it' Grace cried over the car to try and get her dads attention. She'd seen him angry but never this angry, he looked as if he was about to rip Enzo's head right off his shoulders.

'Dad?' Enzo said confused, he stopped fighting with Damon and with one click, Damon had broken his neck and he was on the ground.

'What do you think your doing?' Elena repeated to Damon. She ran over to her daughter who was in tears at what had just happened. She picked up her daughter from the ground and rested her head on her shoulder.

'Why would you do that, why?' Grace screamed. She let go of her mum and ran over to her dad and didn't stop hitting him in the chest, still sobbing while doing it. Damon tried to stop her and grabbed her hands and pulled her into a deep hug.

'He's fine Ella, he is just fine, I promise you' he said holding her in a deep hug and brushing her hair back. Grace pulled away from her dad.

'What do you mean he's fine, you killed him dad!' she screamed in his face.

'Listen to me, bring him upstairs' he said point to Enzo signalling to Elena 'he is fine, he's one of us Ella' he whispered trying to calm his very angry daughter down. Grace kind of understood what was going on and hugged her dad once again as he helped her up to the apartment.

Enzo awoke and the first thing he saw was Grace's face, he relaxed and grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a deep hug.

'Hold up, _mate' _Damon growled at Enzo. He pulled his daughter away for the awakening vampire on the couch. 'Ella be careful please, he is a very old vampire' he said as he grabbed Grace's hand.

'I know what he is now, and I'm not scared of him' Grace said calmly to her father.

'So Enzo, why are you here? Back in Mystic Falls I mean? Oh and how the hell are you alive' Damon questioned as he stared down at the recovering vampire.

'I told you, made a friend with a very powerful traveller and he brought me back and as to why I'm in mystic falls is not really any of your busy mate' Enzo glared back at Damon. At this point Damon was at breaking point and he sprung.

'I suggest you get out of town and never look back and forget everything here' Damon stated. Grace was still worried about what her dad might do to Enzo, and was holding tight of Enzo's hand.

'Dad please, don't' Grace pleaded looking up at her dad for sympathy.

'What do you mean, dad? What you're adopted or something?' Enzo asked, as he still held tight of Graces hand.

'Enough!' Damon shouted 'he doesn't need to know about us, Ella' Damon continued. Enzo got up and stood in front of Damon. 'I think it's time you leave Enzo' Damon snarled down to Enzo.

'Yeah I agree, Enzo I don't trust you never have, please leave' Elena sobbed as she looked over to her daughter, who was lacking onto Enzo.

'Dad, mum please I trust him. You can too' Grace begged.

'I did once but that was a long time ago Ella' Damon said as he looked down his nose at Enzo.

'Well I trust him, so I'll tell him' Grace said. She turned to Enzo and held his other hand. 'But not here' and with a blink of an eye they were both gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Telling**

'Yeah so they're my biological parents, I'm not too sure to want I am, I mean its impossible yeah for two vampires to procreate but, hey I'm here' Grace explained. Enzo was still very confused at this point; they were in a small café two towns away from Mystic Falls.

'So Damon is your father and Elena, mother?'

'Yep, too weird yet?' grace said as she scrunched her nose.

'Nope actually' he said as he grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

'But what I don't get, everyone knows Damon and Stefan and your mum in Mystic Falls, why stay?' Enzo asked.

'I don't know, hometown, home I guess and plus Damon and Stefan their my cousins ha' she laughed.

'Well I didn't see Damon as the father type really' he laughed taking a sip out of his cup.

'Yeah well I guess he's changed since the last time you saw him' she said and leaned in for a kiss.

Elena called up Caroline and Stefan to ask if they've seen Grace around or if she's round their houses. Grace usually stayed over at aunt Caroline or uncle Stefan's house when she'd argue with her parents.

'No no she's gone Stefan, she's with Enzo somewhere' Elena cried down the phone.

'What Enzo? Elena he's dead, I killed him, what's happening?' Stefan said worried.

'I don't know he's back and he's got Grace, and I don't know where they are, if you see any of them please call me'

'Sure of course' Stefan breathed.

The car journey was long back to mystic falls but Grace was tired and she could feel herself drifting off into sleep. Enzo turned to look at the now sleeping Grace and a small laugh slipped his mouth, at this point he was thinking how beautiful she was and peaceful she looked. He didn't want to take her home but he knew he had to, after all if he still had any family left he'd fight for them and he wasn't about to let Grace lose hers.

'Hey Grace, sweetie wake up' Enzo's sweet voice whispered into Graces ear. She tossed and turned and finally started to slowly awaken.

She rubbed her eyes to fully wake herself up, but still felt sleepy. 'Where are we?' she yawned as she stretched her arms out.

'Just stopping to get more petrol'

'You mean gas' she giggled.

'You know what I mean' Enzo said and leaned in for a kiss then hopped out the car to fill the tank.

'So where is this mysterious British man taking me, huh?' she teased as he got back into the car.

'Home, Grace. I'm taking you home' he said softly. Grace looked startled and was confused.

'What? Why home, they're not going to be happy with me and I don't feel like talking to my impulsive family right now' Grace sighed.

'Grace they're your parents, lucky to still have them around really, I'd kill to have my family back, well you know' he said as he looked down at her. Grace was angry; she didn't want to go home. Enzo started the engine and drove to exit onto the road.

They were driving for about 30 minutes and Grace was back asleep. Enzo looked down for one second to see grace and looked back up and here was a person in the road, he hit the breaks and swerved off the road and the car flipped. Both Enzo and Grace were unconscious.

The woman that was in the road was old in her 50's, with grey hair that contrasted against her dark skin and a huge scar across her right cheek. Slowly she walked over to the car 'wow you are beautiful, lot different from the last time I saw you' the woman said and she slowly stroked Grace hair from her bloody face. 'Sorry I had to do this but we need to see you, you got away from us once, not again' the woman smiled and pulled Grace out of the crushed car.

Grace started to awake and the bright light on her face made her weeping eyes sting. She was in, what looked like a hotel room in a small light blue dress; she was confused and just remembered the car accident with Enzo. The thought hit her, where was Enzo? He was gone and nowhere to be seen. 'Who are you people? Where am I? What have you done with Enzo?' Grace screeched.

'Oh dear, you ask so many questions, relax your friend is fine just asleep that's all' the woman said and stepped away to reveal to Grace, Enzo tied up in vervain covered rope. She could see him burning and in pain, it made her very angry. 'I'm glad we found you again, just need you and your parents to co-operate now' the woman said. Grace looked around the room and there were seven others in the room all wearing black.

'He's not fine, you're hurting him, take the vervain off him now' she screamed and as she did the room shook. All the women in the room looked up and were amazed at Graces power and all gathered around her.

'Oh sweetie don't use too much of that beautiful power inside you, you'll hurt yourself' the old woman said.

'What's your name?' Grace asked moving her head trying to avoid the woman's touch.

'My name is Matilda, Matilda Ross. Oh Grace you have become very powerful but my dear that power belongs to us' on the last word she cupped Graces cheeks and the rest of the women chanted words neither Grace nor Enzo knew.

Grace could no longer see Enzo and this worried her, the women all gathered around her and her vision started to go blurry, then a sharp pain started in her head and she screamed. At this point Enzo was past pushing point, he ripped off the rope from his hands and then his feet and walked up behind one of the women and slapped her neck, she dropped to the ground like a piece of rag. The chanting stopped and the rest of the women went to react but Matilda shouted 'don't hurt him, we kill him, we lose her'.

'Ah thanks love, don't mean I'm not going to break your neck though' he ran at vampire speed up to her, but she already had her hand out and stopped him. Enzo held his hands to his head and the stinging sensation going through his brain was unbearable.

'Stop, stop don't hurt him!' Grace screamed and the room shook again, Matilda did exactly that and Enzo stood up, but the women had already left. He ran over to Grace to help her up off the chair, she was weak so he held her in his arms to the sidewalk outside the abandoned hotel. She fell asleep in his arms and her head rested against his chest, which his kissed every so often. Enzo noticed the hotel and it was only about twenty minutes walking distance from her hometown and so he decided the best idea was to take her home back to her parents, where she was safe.

Enzo walked into the block of apartments and up the stairs to her level. Damon already heard footsteps and ran right out the door he saw his daughter sleeping in Enzo's arms and ran at vampire speed to Enzo to retrieve his daughter.

'What gives you the right Enzo' Damon said struggling to take Grace from Enzo's arms into his.

'Hey listen mate, I brought her back to you, and I think we need to talk about the situation you got going on over here, concerning her' Enzo stated watching Damon struggle a little. 'Look let me help you' holding out his arms in case Damon were to by accidentally drop her.

'I can do it Enzo, just leave' Damon said stepping into the apartment. Enzo didn't pay any attention; it was all focused on Grace. Elena saw her daughter in Damon's arm, she rushed over and she saw that Grace was breathing ok and she felt relief to know her daughter was safe.

**HEY peoples! would really like some reviews and/or feedback good and bad(don't mind)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of days passed. Grace was still out of it going in and out of sleep at weird times, with blurred vision and dizziness. Damon let Enzo stay at the Salvatore house for a little, because he could see that Enzo actually cared for his daughter and was as concerned as he was.

'Tell me mate, you obviously know those witchy type people that jumped us' Enzo exclaimed while pouring him and Damon out a whisky.

'Yeah we had trouble with them when Ella…Grace was three'

'Go on'

'It was her third birthday, so me and Elena took her out of town just to a zoo on the edge of Virginia and West Virginia, it was meant to be a good day and it was, just when it hit night driving home'

**Flashback – 14 years ago**

'Hey daddy, so what should we name my penguin?' Grace said hugging her new soft toy she had just gotten from the zoo.

'Don't know how about Albert?' Damon said looking in the mirror to see his little girl's reaction. Grace scrunched her nose and shook her head.

'Albert the penguin, its works baby' Elena laughed turning around in her seat to see her daughter 'what?' she asked.

'Albert, but it's a girl penguin' Grace whispered.

'A girl penguin why didn't you tell me?' Damon laughed sarcastically 'In that case, Albertina!' he laughed louder.

'Albertina okay, can she be called Tina for short daddy?' Grace asked.

'Of course!' Damon looked in his mirror for a second and he ran over something that made the car jolt. Elena screamed and Grace held tighter on Albertina and closed her eyes. 'Dammit!' Damon said then hit the wheel.

'What did we run over Damon?' Elena said trying to catch her breath. Damon jumped out the car.

'Stay here ladies' he walked round the car 'Dammit! Again, we have a flat Elena, won't take too long' Damon said kneeling down to the wheel to see the damage. Grace screamed which made both Damon and Elena jolt and turn, they saw a group of women dressed in black robes. 'What the hell?' Damon exclaimed.

'Oh she truly is beautiful, well what can I say I chose good parents, its in the jeans you see' Matilda said to the other women.

'Umm excuse me, who are you people?' Elena said walking round the car, then picking up Grace and cradling her in her arms.

'We're the lovely witches that gave you that child dear' Matilda said pointing to Grace.

'No, no she was born, she wasn't given to me' Elena said trying to avoid certain words that might hurt her daughter's feelings. But this time Damon was by Elena's side confused on what they were saying.

'Nope, see it has been hell out here for witch covens like ours, so we put most of our power magic into the her, it happened the night she was conceived and what better way to protect our magic that two vampire parents, don't you agree?' Matilda asked. 'Now give the child to us, we are technically her parents' Matilda took a step forward, so did Damon step forward.

'You see witch, I don't like witches never have probably never will, so I suggest you get back to that freaky little place you came from, or I'll be tempted to pull off you head' Damon smiled to the head witch. But she wasn't backing down until she got her way. Matilda held her hands out, like the others and whispered a spell, Elena and Damon dropped to the ground, and Grace fell from Elena's arms and panicked.

'Stay away from mummy and daddy' Grace screamed at the top of her lungs, the trees swayed with the strong wind rustling the leaves and a big electrical pole fell with the power of the wind, causing a power cord to whip across the road and hit Matilda in the face.

'We will be back for what is ours vampires' Matilda yelled, with her hair blowing in the wind. Elena grabbed hold of Grace and hugged her tight.

'Damon, lets get out of here' Elena sobbed holding on to her daughter.

**End Of Flashback**

'So we keep her here in Mystic Falls, seems like the only place keeping her safe at the moment' Damon said rubbing his face and pushing his hair back.

'How comes Grace didn't remember Matilda then?' Enzo questioned.

'I compelled her, she was so frightened, and me and Elena didn't want anything like that to happen again' he said taking the last sip from his glass.

'Refill mate?' Damon held his glass up and Enzo knew the answer. 'You do know right, that I would never hurt her right?' Enzo said pouring out the whisky.

'I know' he rubbed his face again 'Enzo I'm sorry…for Maggie I mean' Damon said looking down at his hands.

'Mate don't bring up the past' Enzo said a little anger in his voice.

'No I'm serious, I'm so sorry. Why are you even helping me?' Damon asked.

'Not you, Grace. The first thing I saw when I awoke from the dead was her. They were having a bonfire party thing, and she was walking alone, I was probably going to take a bite out of her, but she turned around and her face was flawless, beauty' he took a sip of his drink. 'Well, she helped me out and well what can I say, she stuck by'.

'Well thank you for that I guess, it doesn't help that we have no idea about these witches and how powerful they are, seeing as you went and pissed them off by snapping one of their necks' Damon said.

'Hey it was that or let Grace's brain fry, which I wasn't going to let happen' Enzo sighed.

Damon's phone rang and the caller ID came up and said Elena, he answered it as fast as he could. 'Hey you okay?' Damon breathed.

'Yep I'm fine, Grace is awake Damon!' Elena cheered down the phone.

'I'm on my way' Damon said and hung up grabbing his coat and keys. 'you coming?' he said.

'Where?' Enzo asked confused.

'To see Grace, she's awake' Damon said happily.

**She's awake! please review guys it would really help me improve the story! bad or good feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damon entered the apartment and ran to Graces room. She was still in bed but she was awake and this time her dizziness and blurred vision was gone. Elena was on one side of her bed and Damon went round to sit on the other side.

'Hey you ok?' Damon said holding his hand on her forehead to check for fever.

'I'm fine, but I remember them dad and why did you compel me to forget?' Grace questioned.

'I don't know, I just wanted you to be safe and making you forget it was the best idea at the time Ella' Damon answered.

'Where's Enzo, I want to see him' Grace said trying to get up from her bed. Elena panicked and tried to keep her in bed for a little longer just for her to get back her total strength. But Grace had none of it, she got up and as soon as she did Enzo was leaning against her doorframe.

'Hey beautiful' Enzo said through a tight smile. 'I've missed you' Grace got up and hugged Enzo, she was a foot short than him and his chin rested on her head 'I've missed you so much' and he kissed her on the forehead.

'You'll never guess what I dreamed about for those few days' she giggled into Enzo's chest.

'Oh I'll bet' he laughed.

Elena took hold of Graces forearm to try and pull her away from Enzo, she did eventually and took her daughter into the kitchen to talk. 'So my daughter has finally found someone to latch onto that isn't me, this really is a scary day for me' Elena laughed.

'Mum I love you' Grace said as she embraced herself for a tight hug from her mother.

'I know, but out of all the people you could have picked, Enzo wasn't the one I had in mind and would want you ending up with'

'Mum… well maybe it's his accent' Grace joked.

'Well your aunt Caroline had a thing for them ones too' Elena giggled.

'Really?'

'Yeah, but don't bring it up to her I think she's wants to forget those days and leave them behind her'.

Damon and Enzo decided to go out and to a bar to get a couple of drinks and let the girls have a quiet night, also Damon wanted to catch up with the British man. 'So ain't it risky for you and the girls to stay in Mystic Falls?' Enzo asked as he signalled to the bar tender.

'Yeah, that's why me and Elena live in different houses, to make it look normal and I don't go out much in Mystic Falls anymore, plus we think that group of witches can't touch Grace in her town of birth' Damon said.

'Umm what can I get you guys' the bartender asked.

'Two of your finest whiskies mate' Enzo answered.

'Sure, coming up' the bartender pick up two glasses and poured the drink in 'here guys'

'Thanks man, now give us the bottle and leave and pretend you like your job' Damon compelled the tender and he left them with the bottle.

'Well Damon still see your compelling skills are rusty' Enzo said taking the bottle from Damon's hand.

'Hey I haven't paid for a drink in 20 probably going on 30 years now and that's the way I'll do it till death' Damon smirked to Enzo.

Elena and Grace were having a movie night at home while the boys were at the bar. 'I'm sorry' Elena whispered to Grace.

'For what?' Grace answered puzzled.

'Not letting you have a normal life, for being a weird parent, everything really' Elena explained.

'Mum, you do realise I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you and dad and nothing in the worlds going to change that, what's the point in being normal, normal's overrated' Grace said.

'I love you and if it wasn't for you, life would be a whole lot boring-er' Elena chuckled.

'Boring-er, mum that's not a word' Grace giggled.

For once Elena felt like everything was going to be ok, she wasn't thinking about the next few years she's was living in the moment and she kissed her daughter on the top of the head and a small tear fell from her left eye and down her cheek. But she wasn't sad she was happy that life had given her such an amazing daughter.

The men were drunk, and one drunken vampire was enough, but two was way past Elena's limit and patience. 'Honey I'm home' Damon shouted stepping into the apartment.

'I think I should wait here' Enzo said wobbling on his feet outside the door, his eyes looking everywhere. He wasn't stable on his feet and his words started to slur.

'No buddy, come on in I mean what we're practically family…right?' Damon slurred into Elena's face. He dropped down on the floor.

'Woah you can go to bed' she looked over to Grace 'You get that one to bed' looking back over to Enzo. Elena passed Grace and whispered 'Hey don't do anything I wouldn't, well I wouldn't do much actually but you know what I mean' she stumbled off into her bedroom.

'Hey you okay' she looked up at the semi drunken Enzo.

'Yep I'm fine, bright as daisies' he slurred, he fell onto her and she held him up.

'Woah okay lets get you to bed' Grace said, carrying him to her room. She put him down on her bed and decided she would curl up next to him.

'Sorry, Maggie' he whispered putting his arm around her. Grace got confused and looked at him, but before she could ask who Maggie was he was already fast asleep. Instead she got up and went to sleep on the couch.

**So their trusting Enzo? But should they? **

**Hope everyone is liking the story! As always enjoy it and please feedback good or bad, I really don't mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

**here's Chapter 7 enjoy!  
**

'What are you doing out here?' Elena asked walking into the living room and looking over the sofa to find Grace sleeping. She took a seat next to her now awaking daughter. 'What's up honey?' Elena asked.

Grace stretched her arms out and yawned 'I don't know mum, you knew Enzo back in the day right?' Grace questioned.

'Hey back in the day, it was only 18 years ago and not really your dad knew him better than me, why what's up?' Elena asked, moving the strands of hair out of Graces face.

'Oh nothing' Grace shook her head and a small smile creped across her face.

'That doesn't answer my previous question' Elena smirked 'why you out here on your lonesome' Elena asked.

'Enzo's a starfish sleeper' Grace laughed softly. She was lying the whole 'Maggie' thing threw her off guard and she didn't know how to tell Enzo or if he would even remember.

It was 10am and Grace had completely forgot about school, well when a group of murderous witches fry your brain its hard to think about school. Her phone was buzzing loudly in her room Grace crept into the room to retrieve her cell phone, as she went to get the phone Enzo's hand grabbed the cell.

'Well whose Danny Lister huh?' Enzo said rolling onto his back and holding the phone above his head. In the middle of the night he must have got hot and he was sitting in her bed shirtless.

'None of your business Enzo' Grace snapped, snatching the phone out of his hand.

'Calm down love, what's up?' Enzo said scrunching his nose. Grace stood there looking at him with an unsatisfied look.

'Remember much from last night, huh?' Grace said, folding her arms.

'I didn't try anything on you did I?' he said holding his head in his hands.

'Nope, the name Maggie ring a bell?' Grace said looking down at Enzo.

'Shit, Grace, Maggie's she's no one, well she was but nothing happened I only knew her for a few years and she was gone, I promised' Enzo exclaimed grabbing hold of her hand.

Grace pulled her hand away 'Maybe you should leave, just for now Enzo, this is too much too fast' she said walking over to her closet and pulled off the top she was wearing just leaving her underwear and bra on and she continued looking through her clothes. Enzo got up and shod behind her, she could feel his breathe down her neck 'please don't' she announced. He stroked her down the side, her bearskin shivered and she turned around quickly to meet his lips.

He pushed her down on the bed and hovered above her ' there really is no one else, I love you Grace' he said then placed a kiss on her lips again.

Grace laughed which broke the kiss 'Ok, I really need to go to school'

'No you don't, you're way too clever for school' He laughed making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Grace started to pull down his boxers and he let her.

'You're right school can wait for today' she said as he took off her bra.

Grace woke up and felt Enzo next to her that made her smile. She reached for her phone that was on her bedside table, she saw the time, it was now 5pm and she rubbed her eyes and noticed that she had three text messages and two missed calls, two texts and a call from Anna and one text and one call from Danny, she read Danny's first.

_Hey Ella, where you been? Biology has been horrible, need my bio buddy back _

_Call or text or stuff you know, hope you're not dead_

_D._

Grace laughed; Danny and her had been friends for about two years now and grown really close. She then opened Anna's two texts.

_YO! Salvatore where you been? Got a new guy in our class but the new girls the best bit she's really hot, so you need to help me! Oh and I hope you're okay, give me a call or drop me a text._

_A. XX_

Anna was Grace's best friend, known her for twelve years and the day Anna came out as gay didn't change their friendship or anything, except Grace promised Anna that she'd be the best wing woman she could be. Grace laughed at her friend's reaction, she really wanted to see them. She clicked on the other text.

_OK! I'm worried and I'm never usually worried, my best friends gone missing and I miss her and she hasn't called? Maybe you know her! Answer your phone Ella! _

_XXX_

She got out of bed trying not to wake Enzo, she grabbed his shirt off the floor and called Anna straight away once she was out in the kitchen, she noticed that her parents must of heard everything that was going on in her room and she cringed at the thought. The phone went straight to answer phone and she walked over to her parents room it was empty, thank god she thought maybe they were gone before the whole act happened. Grace dialled the number again, once again she got answer phone. 'You look lovely in that top darling' Enzo said walking into the kitchen. She looked down and realised it was his shirt.

'Sorry' she said holding onto the shirt.

'It's fine keep it looks nice on you, maybe better off actually' he laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. She embraced the hug and let her head lean on his shoulder.

'Thanks, think you can take me to go see my friends' she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. Enzo held his head low and shook it.

'Grace I don't think so, your parents wouldn't like it, they need you to stay here its safer' He said.

'Please, I really need to go see them, their worried about me' before she could continue her phone rang, it was Anna she picked it up.

'Grace, where have you been?' Anna said sounding worried.

'I'm fine sorry I haven't called or text, been a really ill these last few days and didn't feel like school sorry I didn't tell you' Grace said, she hated lying but telling her a secret like vampires and what she actually was would be dangerous for her friends.

'Oh god, okay, but you're fine yeah? Still breathing right?' Anna worried.

'Of course yeah, think I'm getting better, might be in school tomorrow' Grace told her.

'Ok you know if you're still ill, don't come in dude' Anna reinsured.

'Nope I think I'm better a lot better now actually' Enzo looked at the lying girl and gave her a smirk and mouthed liar. Grace picked up an apple and threw it at him. 'So tell me, new girl so she's hot, what else?' Grace asked.

'She really is, her names Angelina Smith she's short, blonde hair and dark brown eyes, totally my type Ella' Anna said.

'You talked to her yet?' Grace questioned.

'Nope need my wind woman for that' Anna laughed 'missed you, but glad you're ok. Oh and Danny's been asking about you' Anna said but phrased it as a question.

'Anna, he is my friend, I don't see him that way and I know, he's been texting me too' grace said rubbing her face.

'Well I think he thinks more of it, just saying' Anna said 'anyways I got to go Salvatore, hopefully see you tomorrow'

'Yeah see you tomorrow Anna' Grace said, then hung up. She looked over at Enzo who was on the couch in just his underwear. 'Can you go and put something on' Grace sighed.

'Hey nothing you haven't seen before, plus that's not fair you're wearing my shirt' He said getting up off the couch and into Graces room.

Grace walked over to Enzo and sat on his lap and started unbuttoning the shirt 'Well you can have it back if you want?' she said cupping his cheeks.

'I would love that actually' he said, helping her unbutton the shirt.

The door swung open and Elena and Damon walked in. 'Woah OK, hold up kids' Damon shouted.

**Hello peoples! thank you to the people leaving feedback, love it! keep reading and leaving reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 enjoy lovelies!**

It was the next day and Enzo and Grace were already up and had made breakfast, from what Elena witnessed the previous evening, she insisted that Enzo sleep on the couch, Elena walked into the kitchen 'I think you should leave Enzo' Elena said hesitantly. Grace looked up at her mum and was trying to figure her out. 'I'm not saying you two don't see each other, just give each other space' Elena continued.

'But dad said the more people here, the better I'm protected?' Grace questioned to her mum looking for an answer.

'Yes I know but you two are just a little too attacked, don't you think?' Elena asked.

'Sorry, I'll leave this morning, be out of your hair' Enzo said standing up from the table.

'Why do you make things difficult?' Grace accused getting up from the table.

'What do you mean by difficult, huh?' Elena said.

'Argh nothing, I'm going to school today though' Grace said, storming off into her room with Enzo.

As Damon walked in, Enzo and Grace were walking out. 'What's got them two in a hurry?' Damon said walking into the kitchen giving Elena a kiss on the cheek. He picked up a cup and poured him a coffee. 'Want one?' Elena shook her head. 'You ok?' he asked.

'No, ever since Enzos been here, she's been acting different, being rude, Damon our daughter is a lot of things but rude is not one of them' Elena said using hand gestures.

'Enzos harmless and Ella acting like that is called being a teenager in love, it happens, you're just angry because its Enzo' Damon leaned on the kitchen counter.

'Well yeah maybe, sorry I know he's your oldest friend and whatever but how do we know we can trust him?' Elena asked rubbing her forehead.

Grace picked out an outfit and walked to the bathroom, what she loved most about her room was that it was attacked to the bathroom. 'Why you going in there to change?' Enzo asked.

'Because' Grace answered and walked into the bathroom.

Elena was walking the length of the kitchen, pacing. 'I just don't trust him Damon, out of all the girls in Mystic Falls high he chose Ella, coincidence? Huh?' Elena said.

'I don't know Elena, I just feel we can trust him, I think he thinks he is genuinely in love with Ella, and Ella puts this much trust in him maybe we should' Damon said.

'Look I'll drive Grace to school, if that makes you happy, you can talk _if_ you want with Enzo see what he's really here for' Elena agreed to what Damon had just said.

Grace walked out of the bathroom and saw Enzo sitting on her bed; he smiled at her as she raced to put all her school stuff in her bag. Grace was now ready for school she walked out her bedroom hand in hand with Enzo.

'Hey mum wants me to take you to school, got your things ready Ella?' Damon asked picking up his keys from the kitchen counter.

'Yep' she walked over to her mum, she hated arguing with her and this is how she would apologize and pulled her in for a hug 'I'm sorry, I love you mum' she said. 'You staying here?' Grace asked turning to Enzo.

'Yeah, if that's okay with the parents of course?' He looked over to Damon who simply nodded. Damon and Grace left for school.

The car journey was silent most of the way until Damon broke the silence 'So you and Enzo?' phrasing it as a question.

Grace put her hands over her face in embarrassment 'Dad can we please not talk about this' Grace still had 40 minutes until school started, so Damon pulled over and all Grace could do was sigh.

'Look, you do realise why your mum's acting like this? You're her first born and only child that she'll probably have, so protecting you is what she's going to do, you know?' Damon said.

'I know, but Enzo's a good guy dad' Grace cried.

'I knew him a long time ago, and he was considered dangerous and all he knew was revenge and I think that scares your mum' Damon said.

'Are you scarred of him?' Grace asked.

'No, I was but not now, you see when you become a parent you feel invincible and I do, so if he were to try anything, I would be the first to rip of that head of his' Damon said smirking at his daughter.

'Well I'll let him know that' Grace said giggling. Damon started the car back up and continued to Mystic Falls high school.

'See you after school right, alright?' Damon said.

'Sure, see you later cousin' Grace smiled sarcastically; Damon smiled back and started to laugh.

'Bye Ella, have a good day' He said then started the car up and left.

Grace walked up to the doors of the school, usually she could see Anna waiting by the benches but she was nowhere. Grace was confused walking up the steps to the school doors, then Anna jumped on her back, which surprised Grace and Anna gave her a bear hug.

'Hey Salvatore, damn girl I missed you' Anna said trying to catch her breathe.

'Anna I have missed you too, so what's the gossip around here then?' Grace asked sarcastically.

'Well new guy and girl, twins fancy double dating aye Ella?' Anna laughed 'But no seriously, think the guys your type and I'm hoping Angelina is well I hope I'm here type' Anna said looking nervous. They walked through the doors and down the hall to their lockers.

'So what's the guys name then?' Grace asked.

'So you're interested then?' Anna said looking in her locker getting her books sorted for the day.

Grace turned, her back leaning on her locker, at this point she was thinking of Enzo and how he was possibly surviving with her mum.

'Hey' Anna called over to Grace who was still daydreaming 'YO Ella' Anna yelled 'Sorry she does this' Anna said turning to Kyle.

Kyle was Angelina's twin brother, he was tall about 6"2", he was the complete opposite of Angelina, he had dark hair with crystal blue eyes and very broad shoulders. Angelina was tiny, about 5"1" with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

'Ha no its fine, hey I'm Kyle, Kyle Smith' He said holding his hand out to Grace.

'Sorry, hi I'm Grace Salvatore' she said shaking his hand.

'What, Grace where does the Ella come from them?' He said looking confused.

'Sorry, my middle names Eloise, so its Ella' Grace said so quickly. Anna looked over to her friend now, thinking why she was acting so weird. Grace saw Danny walking over and right now all she was thinking about was Enzo, maybe coming back to school this early was a bad idea.

'Damn, Ella back from the dead right?' Danny yelled in her ear holding her in a bear hug. Grace laughed but today felt weird, maybe because her birthday was tomorrow or something. But right now biology wasn't where she wanted to be.

Anna for the first time didn't get partnered up with Joel, which she was happy about because she got partnered up with Angelina. 'Hey' Anna said to Angelina who sat down next to her.

'Hi, just to let you know I'm super bad at biology but I will try my best' Angelina said laughing and shaking Anna's shoulder.

Elena asked Enzo to go into the kitchen, so they could talk. Elena sat down and so did Enzo. 'Hey Enzo, I really think you should leave, maybe just stay in the Salvatore boarding house' Elena said trying to avoid sounding mean.

'Yeah I know, I'll stay there' Enzo stood up from the chair and left without saying another word. Elena felt so guilty but she didn't think he would back down so easy and this didn't help in the zone of trying to trust him.

Biology was long but Anna seemed to enjoy it better than the others. Grace was happy that it was last lesson, which was history she loved the subject and stayed focused all the time because it interests her. Mr. Carter was Grace's favourite teacher by far, she got his lessons and he never made one boring, well for Grace anyway. The bell rang and the students in the class packed away their stuff and left, Grace stayed behind to ask Mr. Carter a question.

'Hey sir, just want to ask if I missed any assignments? Or anything?' Grace asked, Mr. Carter was staking up some papers from his previous class, he looked up.

'Oh Grace, missed you the last couple of days, nope just chapters 26-32 in the book we covered, read over it I'm sure you'll be fine' Mr. Carter said, putting the essays into his bag, to take home to mark.

'Yeah was really ill, but thanks sir' Grace said turning to head out the door. She waited out in the parking lot for her dad. He was taking so long and Grace kept looking down at her watch. Finally after an hour wait her dad pulled up.

'Sorry Ella, I completely forgot what time school finishes' Damon explained. All Grace could do was deep sigh but jumped into the car.

**OK I got some ideas for upcoming chapters and I seriously cannot wait for you to read them, so might put up another sneaky chapter later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! I'm so excited for you lovely people to read this one!**

'Just so you know and don't flip out on your mum. Enzo's staying at the boarding house with me for a couple of weeks, give you and your mum some space in that tiny apartment' Damon explained.

'What? No why is mum doing this?' Grace said getting annoyed at her mum for what she'd done.

'Hey its not like he's died Ella, just some space is needed really, OK? Damon said trying to calm down his daughter.

It was later than evening, Enzo decided he'd go to The Grill for a couple of drinks by himself to breathe a little, Damon had been asking too many questions and it started to annoy him. He entered the bar, it was really busy and loud so he didn't stay instead he brought a bottle of whisky and head out of the bar.

'Hello there stranger' Enzo turned to see Matilda standing in front of him, without her little 'witchy crew' Damon called it.

'What do you want? I'm in no mood today _witch_' Enzo said through gritted teeth.

'Ouch that is no way to speak to someone, who could grant you a lovely favour' Matilda exclaimed. Enzo looked puzzled.

'What do you mean by favour?' Enzo wanted to see what the witch had planned so he stay interested.

'That beautiful woman you clung to in the 50's of course, one simple spell could bring her back' Matilda explained.

'Don't' Enzo was confused; the thought of seeing Maggie again made him feel dizzy. 'I've been to witch covens bigger than yours, don't you think if there was a spell, I would have found it by now?' Enzo said point at the old witch.

'Oh dear, all those witch covens don't push spells and magic to the limit anymore, not since what happened here with the doppelganger's curse and the other side' Matilda continued 'their afraid of the power, but you should be really, that girl you claim to love, Grace. She probably won't make it to her eighteenth birthday' Matilda said.

'Don't bring Grace up, and if you think you're getting your hands on her you have another thing coming love, silly trying to make me give her up' Enzo said turning to walk away.

Matilda was already in front of Enzo as he turned 'You see I don't want nothing in return, not Grace not nothing' as Matilda turned, behind her stood Maggie.

'You're not real, you can't be' Enzo stuttered grabbing hold of Maggie. Maggie started to cry and laugh into Enzo as they hugged. Enzo pulled away to talk to Matilda but she was gone.

'I missed you' Maggie cried. Enzo was in shock.

'Wait this is a trick, you're dead, how?' Enzo said taking a few steps back.

'I don't know, Enzo all I know is I love you' Maggie said still tears in her eyes.

'But I compelled you to forget, how do you remember? You're not real' Enzo complained pushing the woman from his grasp, trying to get the topic around his head.

'It must be the other side, once your in it you remember everything and everyone you lost' she said cupping his cheeks.

Elena was looking in the fridge to see what she could cook for her and Grace. There was nothing in there and she deep sighed. 'Order pizza!' Grace yelled from the living room.

'We have had take out for three days, I'm cooking' Elena said searching all the cupboards.

'Come one mum, your missing X Factor, the singers this year are actually really good' Grace said looking over the couch to her mum.

'Ok, but don't tell dad, I said I'm cooking tonight' Elena laughed; she went to the pick up the phone and order the food.

'So what are you ghost, vampire?' Enzo asked.

'Human, Enzo human, what's got you so startled, the Enzo I knew was never this jumpy' she said linking her arm with his.

'Too many years thinking about what I would say to you, and you turn up like this, surprised me I guess' He said as he kissed her.

'Enzo! not in public' Maggie laughed.

'Times have changed my love' He said 'We should get out of here actually' so he decided to take her in the grill.

Elena and Grace had just finished their dinner, the pizza was good and they were full. 'So I over heard Anna and you on the phone, who's Kyle?' Elena asked.

'Mum! He's just some new guy who started in Mystic Falls high when I was out, that's all' Grace exclaimed. Elena nudged her daughter.

'So…is he hot?' Elena joked.

'Yes really hot, I'd give him a nine out of ten' Grace giggled.

'Really? Well' Elena said.

'Mum you know how much I love Enzo, Kyle's just nice to look at, that's all and that's it!' Grace explained wide eyed at her mum.

Enzo signalled for the waiter to come over to their table, so they could order. 'What would you like?' Enzo asked Maggie 'You must be starving, how long you've had to wait' he joked.

'Umm could I please have the cheeseburger?' Maggie said looking up to the waiter with the notebook in his hand it was Kyle.

'Yeah sure, you sir?' Kyle said signalling to Enzo.

'I'll have the cheeseburger as well mate' Enzo said.

'OK guys, drinks?'

'One water and one Pepsi please' Enzo answered. Maggie smiled at him.

'OK, be with you in a sec' Kyle said flipping his notepad shut and taking the menus away with him.

It didn't take him long to bring the drinks to their table 'Here you go guys' he said taking the drinks from his tray and onto the table and walked off.

'Cheers!' Enzo said holding up his glass of water to Maggie, he took a big gulp out of it and it burned his insides as he swallowed, it made him panic and he looked around him.

'What's happened? Vervain?' Maggie asked. Enzo was leaning over the table and looking over to Maggie.

'We need to get out of here, now!' Enzo whispered under his breathe. They left straightaway and the only place he could think to take her was the boarding house.

Grace's phone was on the side next to the remotes, and it started to ring Elena looked over and saw it was Kyle Smith, she picked it up and waved it at her daughter 'Well! some people do well getting the hot guys number the first day they meet?' she joked, Grace pulled the phone out of her mum hand and got up and started walking to her bedroom as she answered.

'Hey, Ella so my shift finishes in about 10 minutes was wondering if you wanted to go out, have a meal or some drinks or something…sorry this sounds weird, I mean awkward is my middle name' Grace giggled at that comment 'So you up for it?' he asked.

Grace rubbed her temples 'Sorry Kyle I've just had pizza and I would of loved to but I got stuck reading all these history chapters I missed when I was ill' grace explained.

'Oh its fine, sorry for being so spontaneous and stuff, yeah OK see ya Ella' Kyle hung up the phone before Grace could even say bye. Grace felt bad not going but what was everyone doing; she already kind of had a boyfriend.

'Why did you lie? You can catch up on all those history chapters in an hour' Elena said while leaning over the couch to look at her daughter.

'Mum! Kyle's really nice just come on, is everyone forgetting Enzo?' Grace said going to sit back down with her mum.

Enzo knocked on Damon's door, usually he would just walk in but the fact he had Maggie there as well, he wasn't going to take any chances. Damon got up to open the door and was surprised to see Enzo and Maggie the other side.

'Look mate I know this looks weird but' before Enzo could finish his sentence he grabbed Enzo by the neck and held him up against the wall, Maggie screamed and tried to pull him off Enzo.

'How could you? To Grace?' Damon yelled in Enzo's face.

'I didn't do anything! You know how I feel about Grace!' Enzo struggled to say.

'Wait whose Grace?' Maggie yelled about the sound of Damon and Enzo fighting.

'Don't you dare' Damon whispered to Enzo.

'Wait you're the one who killed me!' Maggie screamed.

'Yeah nice to meet you again. Maggie' Damon said with a smirk.

**OH no! She's back...but why?! hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'We have a problem' Damon told Elena down the phone.

'What?' she yelled. 'What do you mean Maggie's back, Damon?' she whispered down the phone, trying not to wake Grace. 'Maybe it's proof, Enzo and Ella aren't meant to be, let him go travel the world with Maggie, what do we care?' Elena explained to Damon.

'You know it's going to break Ella's heart Elena, how can we do that?' Elena paced the length of the kitchen, and kept pushing her hair back behind her head.

'Don't let Enzo see Grace today, you understand Damon?' Elena asked forcefully.

'Yeah OK, tell Grace I said happy birthday' Damon replied.

Grace was up and ready for school and just had enough time for breakfast, well a slice of toast. 'Hey mum, you OK?' Grace asked.

'Of course, why'd you ask?' Elena said.

'Well your hairs all stress-y I guess' Grace giggled putting a slide of bread in the toaster.

'Getting presents sorted for my beautiful birthday girl, happy birthday Ella!' Elena yelled, grabbing hold of her daughter planting kisses all over her face.

'Thanks mum!' Grace struggles to say trying to break free from her mums grasp.

'Oh ha and I didn't even notice my hair, you want me to drive you to school?' Elena asked.

'Nah it's OK, I felt bad and called Kyle last night and he said he's cool with picking me up, if that's cool with you?' Grace asked.

'What? Kyle, yes of course that is fine with me' a big smile creped across Elena's face, maybe her daughter was forgetting about Enzo, now that he's not always around.

'OK mum calm down, it's not like we're dating, that's what Enzo's here for' she said buttering her toast. She heard a car beep outside 'Oh that's him, got to go mum' Elena ran to the window.

'Oh sweetie, he's a hottie, you win, hey remember your birthday meal at aunt Caroline's tonight' Elena laughed.

'Shh mum, its not like that and yep I'll remember' Grace said with her toast in her mouth and heading towards the door 'love you mum!' she yelled while the door was slowly closing.

Maggie was sleeping in the spare room in the boarding house, Damon and Enzo were in the living room 'What so they just zapped her back down to earth and said oh its nothing here' Damon said questioning Enzo.

'Look mate this ain't any better for me'

'Oh really, well my daughters the one that seems to be getting the booby prizes, she needs to know that Maggie's back, huh?' Damon said.

'Grace means a lot to me, but Maggie being back is confusing and I don't know what to do Damon! I mean I was locked in a cell for 50 years, and two girls I love very dearly are in the same town at the same time thing this is more than a coincidence mate' Enzo exclaimed.

'Well just make sure you keep Maggie away from Grace, no offence _mate _but I don't trust her' Damon stated. Enzo understood what he was saying and of course he would agree.

Enzo went upstairs to check on Maggie, he opened the door the bed was made and the room was neat, he ran and checked the bathroom it was empty. Enzo yelled for Damon who ran upstairs at vampire speed. 'think we got a problem' Enzo said as Damon entered the room, Damon looked worried.

'Thanks for the ride Kyle' Grace said, hair blowing in the wind. Kyle had a black BWW convertible and today he decided to have the roof down, Grace could understand it was boiling out and today she decided to wear a dress.

'It no problem, I feel guilty that's why' Kyle spoke wind not affecting his hair.

'What could you possibly feel guilty about?' grace asked turning in her seat.

'It's your birthday, and didn't have time to get you a birthday present' Kyle said with a sad face.

Grace laughed 'Oh yeah it's my birthday, you don't have to get me anything and seriously didn't have to give me a ride'

Kyle pulled over straight away, confusing Grace 'Well get out then' Kyle stated 'Hey, I'm waiting' he said again.

'Are you being serious' Grace argued taking off her seat belt.

'Woah, I'm joking and please put your seat belt back on, safety!' he joked.

'For a second there, I really thought you were being serious' Grace laughed.

'How could I possibly do that to the prettiest girl in school' Grace turned her neck so quickly she was sure she heard a click.

'Umm I don't think so' Grace felt her face go red 'ha. I wished I mean' Grace said quietly.

'Stop doubting yourself really, you're beautiful' he said. Grace wanted to jump out the car right then and there but all she could do was smile.

'Kyle…umm I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment and it's complicated and I don't want it to get…more complicated I guess' Grace said pushing her hair behind her ear.

'Oh, lucky guy, damn if he's making it complicated, he's obviously not worth it' Kyle explained.

'No it might be me, being the complicated one' Grace confessed looking down at her hands.

'Well what every it is, I really hope he's making you happy, I've only know you for literally a day but you seem like a cool girl, Grace, umm I mean Ella' Kyle joked.

'What do you mean missing?' Elena yelled, once again down the phone. Elena was wrapping Grace's birthday presents getting ready for her birthday meal with the family. 'She's missing, why are you so calm Damon?!' Elena asked.

'I've got Enzo on it, you told him me to tell him to stay away from Grace for awhile, so there you go' Damon said.

'Damon if he screws up Grace's birthday meal party thing, I'm allow to rip that pretty little sarcastic head of his shoulders?' Elena joked.

'He's not going to be anywhere near Caroline's OK?'

'Okay, he just makes me so angry' Elena spoke.

The car journey to school was a little awkward after their conversation but they finally made it. They both got out the car and headed to the school.

'Happy Birthday Salvatoreeee!' Anna shouted from her locker as Grace and Kyle walked down the hall. Anna had a huge balloon that had happy 17th on it with a present in the other. 'Now you know I'm not sappy and all but I put a lot of effort into it and I really hope you like it' Anna said handing the balloon and present to Grace.

Grace opened the present as was amazed at the effort she did put in it, it was so cute it was a picture frame with pictures of her and Anna, from when they first met all the way up to selfies they take in chemistry. 'I love it, it's great Anna' she hugged Anna with her free arm 'Thank you' she whispered into Anna's ear.

'Hey don't hog all the Salvatore Anna' Danny said holding a small box with a bow on it. 'So this is for you. Hope you like it' holding out the small present to Grace.

'Aww Danny, seriously you didn't have to' Grace said hugging him tight. She opened the small box and a little silver heart charm was inside 'Its lovely Danny, thanks, help me?' she asked taking it out the box and asking for help to put it on her bracelet.

School was going so well today, she thought her seventeenth birthday was going to be a good one and it was. She has all of her friends and family around her, all she could think of now was Enzo.

It was last lesson, Biology. Wasn't Grace's favourite subject but her bio buddy helped her through it. The bell rang and the class got seated, usually Miss Scarlett was in before the class was but, someone else walked in, it was Maggie.

'Hello Class, Miss Scarlett can't make it today but I'm here as a substitute until she is better, my name is Miss James' she said clearly and informatively.

**Hope you enjoyed! naww Danny's a sweetheart, but what do you guys think of the new substitute? Review and comment! loving the feedback**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'So, class what topic are you studying at the moment?' Maggie asked looking across the class.

'Boringism I guess' Danny joked to Grace, she giggled under her breathe.

'Maybe you know?' Maggie said looking straight into Graces eyes.

'Umm cells and DNA and stuff' Grace spoke quietly.

'Thank you, this is no place for laughing…sorry what is your name?' Maggie asked Grace.

'My names Grace miss, Grace Salvatore' Grace said. This was it, the girl Enzo had been with, Maggie overheard them talking about her and for some reason she was annoyed at the painfully beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

'Grace well, laughing is for the playground, lesson is a place of learning, understand?' Maggie said dryly.

Class was over and Grace was thankful, it was truly boring. But she didn't care she grabbed her presents out of her locker and ran out of the school doors. She saw Damon waiting for her right at the back of the parking lot.

'Hey dad' she spoke putting her presents and big balloon what Anna had got her in the backseat and climbing into the front.

'What is all that stuff?' Damon said looking in the back of the car.

'There my presents and stuff Anna and Danny got me, well Danny's present is on here' she said holding out her wrist and showing her dad the little silver charm on her bracelet.

'Wow, nice!' Damon exclaimed.

'I know, Anna's present is really cute as well, look' she said climbing into the back of the car to get the photo frame.

'That's cute' He said as he started the car up, to go to Caroline's.

'Guess what?' Grace said out of nowhere and made her dad jump.

Maggie went back to the boarding house after school to see Enzo, she walked in and he was sitting on the chair 'Sorry I left without telling, wanted to go look in around Mystic Falls, lots changed' Maggie explained 'I also meet Grace' Maggie said smile on her face.

'Maggie, what have you done?' Enzo said rising from his chair.

'Why would I do anything? She's a no one right?' Maggie said stepping towards Enzo.

'Yeah no one' Enzo said looking down at his hands 'Just stay away from her, she's very powerful' Enzo said.

'I don't care' she said holding tight of his collar and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

'Sorry, say that all again, slowly' Damon said trying to understand what he just heard.

'We have a new bio teacher, called Miss James' Grace said again a lot slower for Damon to understand 'Dad your age is showing, if you couldn't hear me stay that' Grace giggled 'Oh yeah and she hates me, I have no clue why' Grace continued.

'Oh I might know OK, I think I need to have a talk with someone that's all' Damon whispered.

They pulled up at Caroline's house, Grace loved Caroline and her crazy birthday meals they all have. Grace got out the car and ran up to the door, it was dark and then everyone jumped up and the lights and music came on, everyone yelled 'Happy birthday!'

'ha. I love you guys' Grace said walking into the house.

'Happy birthday, my favourite niece!' Caroline said pulling her into a hug.

'Aunt Caroline, I'm your only niece' Grace laughed. Grace went around the house talking to all her family members, even know most of them weren't blood related she still classed then as family, and known her since she was a baby. She especially loved her nephews who were uncle Jeremy and auntie Bonnie's twins and they were adorable, they were only 6 but had handmade Grace a card each.

'Happy birthday, Ella!' they both shouted at the top of their lungs.

Damon walked up to Elena 'Hey we need to talked, now' Damon said taking hold of Elena's arm. He led her outside into the garden.

'What's up Damon?' Elena asked.

'Maggie is Grace's new bio teacher, coincidence?' Damon said.

'What? We need to get Enzo out of Ella's life, I really don't care if it breaks her heart, he really isn't good for her Damon' Elena cried, leaning into Damon 'I mean witches don't just zapped someone from the dead, without nothing in return' She continued.

Maggie and Enzo were sitting by the fireplace. 'I miss this you know' Maggie said breaking the silence.

'Miss what?' Enzo said.

'Just sitting here, looking at you' Maggie said.

'Ha. Oh that' Enzo said looking into her eyes 'Why are you here Maggie?' He asked.

'You have changed, why do you keep asking me these questions?' Trying to avoid the actual question.

'No really Maggie please tell me you can trust me' Enzo said holding onto Maggie's hand. Maggie pulled her hand away.

'You have changed, you're all for that Grace girl, I can't wait to rip that pretty little head of hers off or maybe pull out her heart, show her how it feels to have your love, well in her case heart ripped away from you' Maggie said and she looked at Enzo, and before he could speak she snapped his neck 'Time to sort this out I think, we've drifted Enzo and I refuse to let Grace have you' She said kneeling down to Enzo's body 'I'll see you soon'

Damon and Elena went inside to the party, but were worried in case someone uninvited turns up.

'Hey uncle Stefan!' Grace spoke walking up to Stefan.

'Happy birthday Gracie' Stefan said, her uncle Stefan was the one only to call her Gracie and she spent a lot of time with him when she was younger but since she started high school they'd grown apart.

'Thank you, how you been Stefan?' Grace asked.

'Good, just travelling mostly' Stefan said pushing his hair back over his head 'Oh and I got you something, happy birthday' as he finished speaking he pulled out a small jewellery box and handed it to her.

'Aww thanks uncle Stefan!' Grace said looking down towards the small box.

'Know how much you wanted to go to Paris, so I brought a bit of Paris to you Gracie' Stefan said.

Grace pulled out a tiny little Eiffel tower charm 'It adorable, thanks Stefan' Grace said 'My bracelets getting full, but its so pretty, I love it Stefan' Grace said, with a big smile across her face.

Maggie locked Enzo down in the cell at the boarding house 'Sorry my love, you have been in one of these for so long, just a little longer though' She dragged his body into the cell and locked the door 'We'll be together again, I want to stay here Enzo, but you're going to get in my way, if I tell you what I need to do to stay' she said looking through the window. Enzo started to wake.

'Maggie, where am I?' Enzo asked, regaining his strength and trying to stand 'What are you Maggie?' he continued.

'You're in the cellar of the boarding house, and the only way they could bring me back was as a vampire, I know not the best way but I'm here now and we can be together' Maggie explained 'Here I got you some from the fridge' she handed him a glass of blood 'Should keep you fit until I return' she said.

'Where are you going Maggie?' Enzo said worry in his voice.

'Just know, everything I'm doing now is for you and I, OK?' she said turning away from the cell and up stairs.

Enzo became furious 'Maggie! Open this door!' he shouted driving all his force to try and open the door.

Elena walked over to her daughter who was surprisingly sitting on her own. 'Well birthday girl, why so quiet?' Elena asked sitting down next to her daughter.

'Nothing this is amazing, but I don't know, I wish I could tell my friends about this and me, without putting them in danger' Grace confessed. Elena felt bad, she knew how it was when she couldn't tell her aunt Jenna about Stefan and Damon. So she felt bad that her daughter couldn't live a normal life where her friends could sleep over without having to explain why her mum only looked eighteen.

**Flashback – 17 years ago**

'Damon what are we doing?!' Elena screamed as another contraction hit her lower body.

'Sweetheart I need you to keep that breathing steady and controlled OK?' Elena's nurse called as she was keeping track of each contractions 'One last big push for my darling!' the nursed yelled and Elena did exactly that, she pushed and stopped when she heard the small cry of a baby.

'Congratulations Miss Gilbert, it's a baby girl!' the nurse said holding the tiny baby to Elena's chest. Elena started to cry and Damon was by her side.

The nurses and doctors cleaned Elena up and left the newly parents in the room 'she's so beautiful' Damon whispered into Elena's.

'Damon, what are we doing? Elena said handing the small baby to Damon.

'What do you mean?' Damon asked.

'Damon, how the hell are we meant to look after a baby? Damon a baby?' Elena spoke to Damon looking down at the small baby 'I mean I've never heard of vampires raising a baby? Have you?' Elena asked.

'Hey, it's happened so shouldn't we cherish every moment, you didn't want to be a vampire when it happened, you wanted to think about family, a future and that family and future is here, in my arms Elena' Damon explained.

'She really is beautiful, gets the looks for her mum' Elena giggled.

'Hey, not all you, I helped of course' Damon smirked.

**End of flashback**

'Come here' Elena said wrapping her arms around Grace and pulling her into a lose hug, Elena rested her chin on top of Grace's head 'Maybe I was being selfish, I didn't think of you, I was thinking of me and I'm sorry' Elena whispered.

'It would be a lot different I guess if I had normal parents, but I'd be lost without you mum' Grace said pulling in tighter to the hug. Elena could fell herself tearing up and she wanted to be strong for her so she got up.

'Just going to the toilet, fill in my make-up' Elena smiled.

'Ha. Ok mum' Grace giggled, she got up to go call the Enzo.

Then all of a sudden all the lights went out, leaving the house in complete darkness and silence entered the room.

**OK! hope you lovely people are enjoying it! review and stuff!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Grace still dialled Enzo's number, it was still dark in the Caroline's house but Grace could hear the adults trying to sort it out. She wasn't worried and headed to the room she used to stay in when she was little and had sleepovers at her aunts. But she heard a loud smash it sounded like a window downstairs.

'Hey, where are you?' Grace said panicked down the phone to Enzo.

'Listen to me Grace, whatever you do stay with your parents OK' Enzo said.

'Their downstairs, trying to sort out the lights and stuff and I think someone broke something' Grace told him.

'What? Grace please go downstairs and find your dad, stay with him OK, I'm just at the boarding house' Enzo said.

'So the birthday meal, turned out to be a birthday party, ha. Just wanted to hear your voice that's all' Grace said softly. The lights came back on and Grace seemed relieved. 'Oh the lights are back on' Grace said looking up.

Damon and Elena looked around to see where Grace was and she wasn't downstairs and they panicked. 'Grace!' Damon yelled around the house.

'I'm here dad! Upstairs in the spare room!' Grace replied back, Damon ran up the stairs to his daughter.

'Why you up here?' Damon said looking around the room to see if everything was OK.

'Yeah, just on the phone to Enzo, that power cut was odd' Grace said holding the speaker of her phone so Enzo wouldn't be able to hear.

'Enzo?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Where is he?' Damon said more anger in his voice.

'At the boarding house why?'

'Give me the phone, and go downstairs mums looking for you' Damon said while Grace was handing him the phone. Grace went downstairs, she could see how angry he was so didn't argue; when Damon heard Grace get to the bottom of the stairs he started the conversation with Enzo.

'They this little black out anything to do with your friend?' Damon questioned.

'Mate, listen to me keep Grace with you and don't let her out of your sight' Enzo explained 'There's something wrong with Maggie and I think its those witches messing with her Damon' He said.

'Maybe she's just a little jealous and I'm not promising anything but if she does go anywhere near Grace, Enzo I will kill her…again' Damon said 'Where are you anyway?'

'I'm in the cell at the boarding house, Maggie locked me in here and I think she's on her way to you' Enzo said.

Then a scream came from downstairs 'I think she's already here, mate' Damon said turning to look at the door. He heard chanting from outside and he looked out the window, it was the same group of witches from 14 years ago and he recognised the lead witch, Matilda.

Enzo was way past calm now, and he'd been lock in a cell for too long so he put all his power into a full vampire speed run at the door, it wouldn't budge.

Damon went downstairs to find Elena and Grace 'Hey you OK?' he asked them both.

'Yeah' they replied and Damon handed Grace her phone back. Damon pulled Elena over so he could talk to her in private.

'Look listen, there's that lovely group of witches we bumped into 14 years ago, outside the house, we need to get out of here and so does Ella' Damon said worry creeping across his face.

Elena ran over to Jeremy and Bonnie, who were cleaning up the pieces of glass on the floor. 'Hey guys, listen' Elena whispered as they both stood up to listen. 'If anything happens to me and Damon tonight, you remember the plan right?' Elena said looking up to Jeremy, who was now 38 and had children of his own.

'Elena, what are they here?' Jeremy asked.

'Yeah, outside' Elena said her voice soft.

The lights went out again and this time everyone panicked. This night, Elena and Damon had been planning since the first time the witches appeared to them, and Elena's heart was breaking if this was the last time she were ever to see her daughter, she'd spend every second with her. She ran up and grabbed hold of her daughter.

'What's going on mum?' Grace said, her eyes closed and gripping tight of her mother.

'Sweetheart their back, and I have no clue what they have in mind' Elena said sorrow in her voice.

The lights went back on but this time they weren't alone, seven witches including Matilda and Maggie stood in front of them all. Matilda stayed back and watched Grace's every step.

'No need to fear us people' Maggie spoke loud and clear and took a couple steps forward 'We're just here for Grace you see and if you don't cooperate, we'll be forced to use spells and violence…we obviously don't want it to resolve to that' Maggie said.

'Oh Maggie, you are funny if you think you're going to lay one hand on Grace' Damon stated. Grace peeked round from behind her mum and looked over to the woman her dad was talking to, that was Maggie, Enzo's Maggie. Grace felt her heart drop, why did he lie to her, keep Maggie a secret?

Enzo had been trying to break through the door for about 5 minutes now; he didn't want to give up. He knew the witches were powerful and all he was thinking about was Grace. He tried one last time, put all his effort and force into the run and finally the cellar door flew open and Enzo made a dash for Caroline's house.

'Please stop testing my patients, Grace just come willingly or your family will pay the price' Maggie said looking down at the girl 'Fine' she said and she looked over her shoulder to the witches and they started to chant, every vampire in the house including Elena and Damon held their ears and screamed, the witches power was strong and their ears started to bleed.

'There's nothing you can do, you witches' Damon stuttered out, still holding his head 'she'll never go with you' Damon said.

'Please stop, stop hurting them!' Grace shouted and the lights and electrical items sparked and caught fire, Grace was powerful but she never used it because she didn't know how and it scared her 'Stop hurting them. Otherwise I'll kill each and every one of you myself!' At this point Grace's nose started to bleed.

'Oh perfect Grace, beautiful Grace, everyone loves Grace' Maggie mocked circling around her 'Enzo was right, you're small and fragile, he forgot about stupid though' She continued. The room was still catching sparks and fire became fiercer, the more magic Grace was using the more her nose kept bleeding. Damon held onto his daughter's hand.

'Stop Ella, please' Damon said still trying to block out the spell Matilda and the witches casted on them all.

'Stop!' Matilda commanded to the other witches and Maggie 'She's using way to much of our magic, will have to do this the old fashioned way' Matilda said then looked up to the ceiling and whispered something and then with a blink of the eye they were all gone, as well as Elena and Damon.

'Mum! Dad!' Grace screamed and she felt her knees buckle and she hit the ground.

Tears streamed down her face and she clung to her aunt Caroline, Caroline grabbed a blanket and put it around her shivering niece. After a while Caroline pulled her up and took her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table, then herself, Jeremy and Bonnie sat down as well. Grace just looked down at her cup and didn't speak.

'Sweetheart, your mum told us a very long time ago that if anything like this were to happen that you stay with us' Bonnie said rubbing her forearm for comfort. Grace was still shaking. Then there was a knock at the door Caroline went to answer it. As she opened the door on the other side was Enzo Caroline looked over her shoulder at her unstable niece then back to Enzo and shook her head.

He saw Grace and he was relieved that she was OK 'Grace!' Enzo called, pushing past Caroline. Grace was still shaky but she got up and walked towards Enzo, when she was about half a foot away from him she held out her hand, so did Enzo but he was not expecting to get a slap around the face.

'You ruined everything!' Grace yelled into his face still hitting his chest, Enzo didn't budge but he felt his eyes tear up because seeing Grace in this much pain hurt him like nothing else. 'You couldn't just stay out of my life, now their gone, their gone Enzo' her last punch to the chest was slow and weak, again she felt her knees buckle and she dropped, but Enzo caught her. He pulled her up and into a hug, and held her head over his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Grace, this was never meant to happen' He whispered in her ear, while she was sobbing into his chest.

'No mum was right' She pulled herself away from him and left her hand between them so he wasn't tempted to pull her into a hug again 'You need to leave, this was never right, it was never going to be right' She cried.

'You heard her Enzo, please leave' Caroline said opening the door waiting for him to leave. Grace was still crying, all she was thinking was if she hadn't met Enzo, let him stay over, none of this would have happened and her mum and dad may still be with her.

Enzo looked down at the ground a small tear ran down his left cheek 'I'm sorry Grace' was all he could say and he turned around and walked out the door.

**So he's gone, but will he be back? and Grace needs to get over him, but with who? Enjoy lovely people! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**13 months later**

The alarm went off and all Grace could do was sigh. Her hand creped out from under her cover and hit the alarm and put it on snooze.

'Hey you, sleepy head get up!' Caroline yelled from her bedroom door. She could see her niece wasn't responding so she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers off her.

'No auntie Caroline!' Grace said half asleep 'Don't do this to me!'

'Hey I'm not having a slacker under my roof!' Caroline giggled then jumped on top of her niece.

'Fine, fine! I'm up!' Grace called.

'Good! Breakfast is on the table' Caroline said giving Grace a kiss on the head then walking out the room.

Grace felt herself drift off into a sleep again but her phone rang, she lifted her head from the pillow and saw the caller ID, it was Kyle.

'I'm sleeping what do you want?' she said.

'Grace its 8.30 and you're late!' Kyle yelled down the phone, Grace was still half asleep and had to hold the phone away from her ear.

'Ha. OK see you in a bit' Grace laughed.

'I'm outside! And if your not out here in 15 minutes, I'll be in there to jump on you!' he said laughing as he did.

'OK be out in a bit, love you!'

'Love you too! Now move your ass!' he laughed.

Grace had only been going to school for 8 months but Kyle was there for her all the way, she told him and her friends that she had big family drama to sort out, her friends, Anna and Danny were so supportive for her and Kyle was there when she needed him.

'OK! I have to go otherwise my boyfriend is going to kill me' Grace giggled grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door 'Love you Caroline!' she said then Caroline heard the door slam.

Grace jumped in the car and threw her bag in the back seat 'Hey!' she said then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Ahh other 2 minutes and I could have been on top of you' He laughed.

'Ahh no! And we all know how that would have ended' She chuckled.

They finally made it to school but Grace running late this morning meant that they only had a couple of minutes until the bell rang 'I'll see you at lunch?' Grace asked.

'You know it beautiful' he said leaning in to give Grace a passionate kiss.

'Really guys! Keep the PDA to a minimum!' Anna yelled over to them.

Kyle pulled away immediately 'Sorry!' he called putting his hands up. Grace sat back and laughed.

'Come on! Chemistry buddy we're late' Anna called. Grace grabbed her things from the back of the car and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

'Coming!'

Chemistry dragged, like it always did on a Friday. But Miss Scarlett was back in biology fifth and couldn't quite remember why she was out, but it was good to have her back. It was close to finals and Grace just wanted the grades and to be done with high school.

'What? You've found some leads?' Caroline asked looking up to Stefan. They'd been keeping an eye on all the witch behaviour, with the help of Bonnie, to try and find some leads on Elena and Damon.

'What? That's only two towns away. That means their so close if it is them' Caroline stated. They hadn't had that much luck finding any leads for the past 3 months but they finally found one and this made Caroline happy.

'Yeah I think we should go check it out tonight' Stefan said.

'Why tonight?' Caroline asked.

'Well their witches, if anything goes wrong and they try something the sun obviously won't be involved and tonight because they always seem to be moving, we don't want to lose them again' Stefan answered.

'OK I'll just text Grace and tell her I'm in a meeting tonight' Caroline said. They didn't tell Grace about the leads in case they were dead ends and most of them were, but Caroline told Stefan that if the leads led to something bigger they promised they'd tell Grace.

_Hey sweetie, got a meeting to go to tonight a couple of towns away so I left some money in the kitchen drawer so order yourself some dinner._

_Love you C _

_Xxx_

'There sent' Caroline said closing her phone.

It was lunchtime and Grace had only just checked her phone. She'd never ask what the meetings were about because she didn't want to know, but now she noticed her aunt Caroline had been going to then frequently. She was sitting at their normal lunch table with Danny, who now had a new girlfriend called Sophie, she was tiny and cute and they suited perfectly.

'Where's Kyle guys' Grace asked Danny and Sophie.

'Oh he had to stay behind Carter wanted to talk to him' Sophie said.

'Oh OK thanks Sophie' Grace said back 'So Danny doing anything for your eighteenth?'

'Nah, just invite you guys over for a couple of drinks or something' He answered.

Grace nodded 'oh cool' Kyle walked in the cafeteria with anger all over his face and took a seat next to Grace 'Hey, you OK?' Grace asked.

'Yeah fine, Carter just gave me all this extra reading to do over the weekend' He sighed 'why does he do this to me, he is such a cool teacher, then this happens'

'I can help you if you want, History's my strong point' then she leaned over and whispered 'Guess who's got a free house tonight?' then looked up at Kyle who had a smirk on his face.

'Oh really' Kyle smirked.

'Yes really, fancy staying over?' Grace asked.

'Of course' he replied.

'Stefan it says the signals coming from there' Caroline said pointing to an empty barn house. They drove up to the barn but were unable to go inside, there was some kind of spell guarding the place.

'Hey Damon, Elena!' Stefan called from where he was.

Damon and Elena were trapped inside barn; tide up with vervain-covered ropes. They hadn't been feed in days, and drained of most of their blood. Stefan heard a voice it was Maggie.

'What's so special about your daughter anyway? I mean I can see why Enzo takes the interest, she's got a perfect face, perfect life' Maggie spat throwing knives that the barn door 'Do you know me and Enzo were suppose to be soul-mates and then the light of day came along, Grace'

'Maybe because you're a psychopath vampire, I don't know whose crazy in the head!' Damon shouted.

'Remember darling who gives you the blood keeping you alive' Maggie said waving the cup of blood below Damon's nose.

'Keep it, I'd rather be dead' Damon spat.

Stefan and Caroline creped back to the car 'We need to call Jeremy or Matt or someone who is not a supernatural being, and they're humans they'll be able to get through' Caroline said.

Grace was getting all her history books out so she could help Kyle out with all the new chapters, she insisted she'd help him when they first got the chapters but Kyle was one for procrastination. Grace left her phone on the kitchen counter and it started to ring, Grace rushed out of her room to pick it up.

'Hey, Kyle' Grace said.

'Hey Ella, I'm so sorry I can't make it tonight family drama, apparently my dad decided to walk back into mine and Angelina's lives' Kyle spoke.

'oh okay, you okay?' Grace asked.

'Yeah I don't know why he's back, I'll guess I'll ask him, huh' Kyle replied 'So sorry Grace, I was really looking forward to it' He said.

'Oh it fine, just don't get too stressed OK, love you' Grace said.

'Love you too, bye' then he hung up.

Grace put all her books away and went to the bathroom to run a bath; she waited a little then put the bubbles in. Before she got in the bath she always locked the front door when aunt Caroline wasn't home early, just to be safe. She went to her room and took off her clothes and tied her hair back, her bath was full so she turned off both the hot and cold taps and stepped in. She was in the bath for about 10 minutes when she heard a car pull up on the drive, she looked up to the clock hanging on the bathroom wall, she wondered why her aunt didn't text her to say she was coming home early. So hopped out the bath and put on her robe and went downstairs.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed no one was in the house other than her and looked out the window, her dads car was on the drive, her heart dropped, was her dad alive and if so what about her mum?

She unlocked the door and ran outside on the porch. 'Hey beautiful' a voice from the left side called, as grace turned around she already knew whom it was and closed her eyes as she turned.

'What are you doing here?' Grace asked finally opening her eyes to look up at Enzo.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'So you expect me to get in, let me add my dads car that you stole from the boarding house and get away from here?' Grace asked wide-eyed at Enzo.

'Yes, what's the problem and I thought you would be more comfortable in a familiar car?' Enzo asked.

'Umm maybe because you're a psychopath ex that helped my parents get abducted and stole my dad's car!' Grace shouted back at him. Caroline's next-door neighbour heard the commotion and when outside to see what was going on.

'You OK sweetie?' she called from her front porch.

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks Ms frank' Grace called back. By this time it had started to rain and Ms frank had retreated back into her home.

'Please Grace can you just come with me, you'll be safe I promise, what is coming to this town is greater than this silly grudge you hold over me, now please, grab some belongings' Enzo insisted.

'Silly grudge' Grace repeated 'You think this is a joke Enzo I'm not going with you' Grace felt herself start to tear up. It wasn't him that caused her parents disappearance, she didn't have to help him the first night she saw him, she didn't need to be curious and go looking, it wasn't him she thought it was her.

'What about the rest of my family? Just get up and leave them?' Grace cried looking down at her shivering feet.

'They'll be fine, the witches want you, not them, please lets go inside' he said raising his hand to the door.

'No Enzo, please leave, just leave me alone' Grace said wiping her face, she'd tried so hard to forget about him this past year and he was basically a bad memory rushing back all at once to Grace's present.

'Grace, I love you from the day we met to the day you told me to leave and to this very point in time, I don't want to lose you again' Enzo said cupping her cheeks and wiping the tears from her face.

'Come in' Grace said very quietly and he took her inside.

Caroline and Stefan drove to Jeremy's house to tell them they'd found Damon and Elena. They got to his house and ran at vampire speed up to the front door and knocked. Jeremy opened the door, while Bonnie was upstairs putting the kids to bed.

'Hey guys, come in' Jeremy said moving inside to let them in 'What's up? Is Grace OK?' Jeremy asked.

'Yeah she's fine, but we found Damon and Elena!' Caroline cheered and jumped up to hug Jeremy 'She's alive Jeremy!'

'What? Where is she?' Jeremy said surprise in his face looking behind Caroline.

'Well that's the thing we need your help' Stefan said softly as Bonnie came down the stairs and entered the living room.

'I heard you found Elena and Damon, they OK?' Bonnie asked worry in her voice.

'Yeah, like we said we need your help Jer and Bon to get them out' Caroline said.

'I'll call the babysitter, I'm coming' Bonnie said grabbing her mobile phone.

'Woah, wait honey it's not safe for you' He shook his head but before he could finish what he was saying Bonnie kissed him.

'I'm going, she's one of my best friends, I'll call the sitter' Bonnie said. Jeremy knew he could never win an argument with Bonnie so he didn't bother to argue.

Grace was an emotional wreck, she couldn't hold herself together, it was her causing all the pain to her family and friends, and she was packing her bags but her hands were so shaky she dropped all her toiletries on the floor, Enzo turned to see if she was OK and bend down to help her pick up her things.

'Sorry' Grace sobbed, Enzo just looked up at her.

'Why are you saying sorry for?' He asked.

They both got up and sat down on her bed, Grace held her face in her hands 'I blamed you for everything, but its me Enzo, I mean…' she cried more and Enzo held her to his chest 'It's always been me, I've acted like everything is OK for so long I forgot everything not OK'

'No Grace, listen to me' He said cupping her cheeks 'you are beautiful and strong, and it's not your fault, it's no ones fault but the witchy crew' as he finished he kissed her on the forehead.

'Their in there' Bonnie said looking towards the barn.

'Yeah' Stefan replied, if you just drop the spell for two minutes I can be in and out' Stefan said.

Ever since the whole magic being draw away from the witches and travellers events, Bonnie was no longer the anchor but could use basic magic and spells.

'Yep if it's a basic spell, I can do it, but Stefan sometimes these spells draw on living beings not just the basic spell and done' Bonnie explained.

'Please just do your best' Stefan pleased and Bonnie nodded. They approached the barn and didn't go too close in case Maggie spotted them.

'Oh Damon, you do have beautiful eyes, just wish I could leave this place, but you know those witches, if I step out of line back to the other side for me and I like it here, you know?' Maggie said walking round a bloody Damon and Elena.

'I really don't give a damn Maggie' Damon spat twitching at the pain, he felt when she threw a glass of vervian water in his face.

'So my family and friends, you promise their be fine?' Grace asked packing the last few things into her small suitcase.

'I promise Grace, they'll be fine, but I need to keep you safe' Enzo said picking up the bag from Grace's bed.

'Why do you even care about me anymore?' Grace asked.

'There's not a lot of people I care for in this world, but you are number one, you're always going to be that one Grace' Enzo said as he hugged her. Grace broke the hug and went to grab her phone, but Enzo took it before she could get it 'if nobody knows where you are the safer they are as well as you' Grace held her head in confusion.

'What? Enzo I'm not going anywhere without it, give it to me' Grace yelled. Enzo held the phone and shamed it against the wall 'What are you doing, you're crazy!' she shouted.

Enzo had enough, he needed to get her out of this town so he grabbed her by the top of the arm and dragged her out of the house and into the car, when she was in the car Enzo locked it with the keys so she couldn't get out 'Enzo open this door!' Grace yelled while banging on the window. She stopped and realised she was in her dads car; the last time she was sitting in the passengers seat was the day her parents went missing. A small tear fell from her left eye and down her cheek, the smell of it was still the same and it brought back a lot of memories.

'OK I think the spells dropped but hurry, it's powerful' Bonnie said. Stefan and Caroline went in Stefan broke Maggie's neck before she could react.

'Hey you OK?' Caroline said holding up Elena's head.

'Where's Grace?' Elena asked.

'She fine, at home safe but we need to get you out of here' Caroline said ripping off the vervain covered ropes; Elena fell to the floor before Caroline could catch her. Stefan brought three bags of blood so they could regain their strength. Elena drank straight away. But they drained most of Damon's blood so Stefan had to hold the blood bag up for him to drink from it.

Enzo went back into the house to get the rest of Graces belongings and put them in the truck of the car. He then went to sit in the drivers seat, and looked over to Grace and noticed the tears in her eyes.

'Woah are you OK?' He asked.

'Last time I was in this car, my dad was dropping me here for a birthday meal' Grace said.

'Dammit Grace, sorry' Enzo said holding on to her shoulder.

Maggie awoke and looked around the barn, both Elena and Damon were gone; finally she didn't have to babysit them anymore. The witches had left her there for over 3 months, and bound a spell that wouldn't let her or them leave the barn. But the spell was dropped and Maggie could finally be free and find Enzo who the witches were obviously failing to try and find.

**OK this is where it starts to build guys! Hope you're still enjoying it, would really love some more feedback/reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Grace and Enzo had stopped in a motel. It was small and dirty but it would do for the night. They both got out the car and walked up to the reception desk. Enzo very impatiently hit the bell, several times.

'Umm hello!' He yelled as he hit the bell one more time. A young lady walked out from the back 'Couldn't you hear use ringing?' Enzo said a little annoyed. The woman pointed to her ears and they noticed that she was deaf and Grace felt very guilty and annoyed at how Enzo spoke and acted towards her.

'Sorry could we have two rooms?' Grace asked holding two fingers up.

'What? One room please?' Enzo asked looking at Grace 'Why do we need two rooms?' he asked.

'Because we're not together, and I don't feel like sharing the same bed as you, thank you very much' Grace answered back.

'Do you have a room with two single beds?' Enzo asked the desk lady.

'Yeah, that will be $23 dollars?' The desk lady said. Enzo pulled out a wallet and handed the lady the money and she in returned handed him the key. Grace snatched it off of him.

'Thank you' Grace said walking off going to search for the room.

Damon and Elena were in the car, still very weak. They were almost home and couldn't wait to see Grace. Caroline told them that she hadn't told Grace where they were going in case it was a dead end, that she didn't want to build her nieces hopes up to be crushed if the lead led to nowhere and Damon and Elena understood where she was coming from.

'We did tell you to forget about us, go on with your lives, Jere, Bon and Caroline' Elena stuttered taking in deep breathes to stay awake.

'You really think we could just forget about you, like it's that easy?' Caroline argued.

'No, but it would of been safer for Grace, if you did but I'm glad you didn't, now I get to see my baby' Elena said with a smile across her face.

The room was tiny but cosy and Grace didn't really feel like doing anything other than sleep. She went into the bathroom to wash and get dressed into her pyjamas, while Enzo was getting comfortable in the not so comfortable beds.

Grace walked out of the bathroom in just her bathrobe, hair still dripping wet from the shower 'Enzo I need you to seduce me?' Grace said walking over to him. She sat in his lap and placed a passionate kiss on his lips 'I've missed you'

'I love you Grace and I always will' Enzo said taking hold of her outer thighs and returning the kiss with the same amount of passion. He tossed her over and onto her back, and undoing her bathroom robe to reveal her bear chest. He then placed small kisses from her cheek down her neck and reaching her breasts.

Enzo awoke from his sleep with sweat on his forehead, and then turned on his side to see Grace sleeping in the other bed. He'd been having these dreams for quite some time and didn't know how to make them stop. He over thought about her so much for so long, but he didn't know if she'd still felt the same. With his mind over thinking for the rest of the night he tried to fall back to sleep and eventually did.

'Where is my daughter?' Elena yelled to Caroline. They'd finally made it home and noticed Grace and some of her belongings had gone missing with her cell phone smashed on the floor.

'I left her here, gave her money for take-out, Elena I'm sorry she promised she'd stay home' Caroline cried.

'What you leave her on her own all the time?' Elena yelled back.

'No not all the time, just the one offs trying to find you' Caroline said panic and worry in her voice.

'Yeah well, well done Caroline you found us but lost the most important thing in the world to me, yeah thanks a lot' Elena said mocking Caroline pushing her hair back and holding her chest trying to breathe steady.

'Woah woah, lets all calm down, OK?' Stefan said raising his hands to call for peace between the two very worried women 'Caroline you can go to some of her friends houses ask if they've seen her, maybe she stayed over at one of their houses'.

'Stefan she'd never leave without her phone and somehow its smashed all over the place with her clothes gone' Caroline cried holding her head in her hands.

Grace got up before Enzo and decided to go for a jog around the motel. Enzo finally got up and looked around the room for Grace, when he didn't find her in bed or the bathroom he started to panic. He ran outside into the parking lot to see if she was there, then he found her just about to jog around the back of the motel. He ran at vampire speed to catch her and grabbed her arm.

'What are you doing?' he said a little angry.

'Morning jog, why?' Grace replied.

'Do you really not care what happens to you Grace?' Enzo asked.

'Right now, my ex stole me away from my hometown, took me to some dirty little motel and I just have to obey everything he says' Grace mocked.

'Look Grace I'm sorry, but you need to stay with me just so you can stay safe' Enzo said.

'Stop saying sorry! I'm fed up with everyone saying sorry!' She shouted as he hit his chest 'I just want to wake up one day and be the normal girl I've been trying to be for just over a year' Grace said.

'Well she's got a new boyfriend, he's called Kyle' Caroline explained looking to Grace's very concerned parents.

'Kyle?' Elena repeated.

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh nothing, she finally moved on' Elena said and the thought brought a smile to her face.

'Well do you know where he lives Blondie?' Damon asked.

'Yeah just a couple of blocks from here, she must be there' Caroline said.

They went to Kyle's house and Caroline got out to ring the doorbell, but Kyle didn't answer it was Angelina 'Oh hey Ange, did Grace stay here last night' Caroline asked.

'Nope, not that I know, why what's happened?' Angelina asked.

'We think she's missing if you see your brother, ask if he's seen her please' Caroline stuttered, she felt her heart drop in her chest, she'd been gone a millions times and left Grace on her own but where was she now?

Enzo brought Grace back into their motel room; he left Grace watching crap television while he went to shower. Grace was bored and she missed her friends and family, she just wanted to call them and say everything was OK. Enzo shouted from the bathroom 'Hey, got any towels in there?'

'No, I'll go ask for some more' Grace said back. Even though there were two freshly washed and dried towels in front of her but this gave her the chance to get out of the small and crapped room. So she picked them up and went outside. She went to the reception desk to ask if they had any type of phone, all they had was a pay phone just outside on the other side of the road. Grace went over to the phone and put the change she had left from her pocket into the machine.

'Hey, Kyle' Grace said, she heard him yawn and it made her laugh, she'd missed him, everything that was starting to get back to normal was because of him.

'Hey Ella, what's up? Why you calling at this crazy hour?' He laughed.

'Oh I just wanted to say that I'm travelling for a bit with a friend' Grace explained.

Enzo heard every sentence of their conversation from the motel.

'What Ella no! Why? I'm going to miss you' Kyle exclaimed. All Grace could do at this point was smile and laugh.

'Yeah I think it's just for a couple of weeks and that's it, though' Grace explained.

'What? OK but only if your safe OK?' Kyle asked.

'Yeah, I'm safe, promise…I love you Kyle' Grace said softly and slowly.

'Woah, I don't like the sound of that tone, sounds like your saying bye, Grace where the hell are you?' Kyle demanded, but by this point now Grace had started to sob and Kyle could tell 'Are you safe Grace, where are you? Who you with?'

'Just know that I'm safe, bye Kyle' Grace said but before Kyle could say anything she hung up. Enzo saw and heard everything and saw grace returning so went back into the bathroom. After the phone call Grace turned around and walked back to the room, once she was inside she took a deep breathe and knocked on the bathroom door.

'Yeah come in' Enzo called. Grace walked in and the stream from the shower had condensate the mirror. She placed the towels on top of the toilet lid and left the room. Enzo came out with the towel wrapped around his waist 'You OK?' he asked.

'Fine' Grace replied. Not looking at him, she wanted to love him again, but she'd just said goodbye to Kyle for good but something in her gut wanted to jump Enzo's bones and she didn't know what it was. The feeling was so strong it was like gravity, she was fighting it but Enzo standing there in just a towel with wet hair made her want him even more.

Kyle called up Caroline, she answered straight away 'Kyle! Is Grace with you?' Caroline asked sounding panicked on the phone.

'No but I called to say that she called me up this morning and she didn't say it but I think she's not coming back for some reason' Kyle said sounding very upset.

'What? Kyle what did she say to you?' Caroline asked quickly.

'The last think she said to me was just know I'm safe and it sounded like a goodbye, Caroline what's happening?' Kyle replied.

'I think she was kidnapped Kyle' Caroline sobbed. Elena was in the same room as Caroline and took the phone from her hands.

'Kyle listen to me don't mess around OK? If she's with you stop playing' Elena said angry in her voice. When Kyle sounded genuinely concern where Grace was she hung up.

Kyle was sitting in his living room when Elena rudely hung up on him. He ran upstairs to his sister room, barging through the door 'Listen, I need your help sis' Kyle said to his sister.

**hey peoples! I hope you're enjoying the story, would love some feedback/reviews for you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Kyle you know I can't use it, mum told me I'm not allowed' Angelina said looking up to her twin brother 'I'm sorry' she said softly turning back around to her computer screen.

'Don't be sorry, just help it's a one spell please Ange, I'd do it for you' Kyle begged his sister turning the chair she was sitting in around so he could face her.

'It's not a simple one though Kyle, if mum finds out I've been using magic she'll ground me until I'm at least 30' Angelina said trying to get Kyle to stop asking. 'Ahh OK just because she's my friend as well but we need something of hers, like a strand of hair or something and that's impossible! How we going to do that huh?' Angelina said.

'Look, I'll go to her house and get something' Kyle explained.

'Yep and when her cousin sees you she'll kick you out or call the cops' Angelina replied.

'Hey you know I'm quicker that any human Ange' Kyle said holding on to his sisters shoulder. Then placing a kiss on her forehead 'thanks sis' he whispered.

It was later that night that Kyle decided to go to Grace's house to get something. When he pulled up in his car, no one was home by the looks of it so he decided to pick the lock on the front door. However someone was already inside, by the time Kyle unlocked the door Damon run at vampire speed and held him to the wall.

'I think we need a chat, don't we' Damon said looking into Kyle's eyes. Then Damon noticed that Kyle wasn't just some pesky boyfriend of Grace's, his eyes were a glow-y yellow he was a werewolf.

Caroline was taking Elena to her old apartment to get some of her clothes and bring them to her house 'Where could she be?' Elena cried holding her head low.

'We'll find her, we always find each other' Caroline said rubbing her best friends hand.

'I know, I just hope she's safe, like she told Kyle' Elena sobbed. They got to the apartment and grabbed what Elena needed and got back in the car to drive to her house. Caroline walked in first and she was shocked to what she saw when she walked in and what Damon was up to.

'Oh. My. God. Damon what are you doing?' Caroline yelled. He had strapped Kyle to a chair and found some wolfsbane and had started rubbing it into Kyle's face.

'Damon. No!' Elena shouted running at vampire speed up to Damon and pushing him away from Kyle 'Damon he's Grace's friend!' she continued.

Damon stood up and back to his feet 'Well the little son of a bitch was creeping around the house, trying to break in' Damon said through gritted teeth.

'I'm so sorry Kyle' Elena said, dapping his face with a fresh warm towel, trying to get rid of the wolfsbane rubbed into the face. 'I think we have a lot to explain to you' Elena said her maternal side showing. But before they started they kept him strapped in case he didn't cooperate.

They had left the motel and been driving the whole day, Grace had started to get uncomfortable in the car 'Hey can we find another motel? Its really uncomfortable in this car after a while' Grace asked.

'Sure, I need sleep anyway' Enzo replied. They pulled up in a motel, called MoonWind. Grace got all her things out the car this time, as they were further away from Mystic Falls Enzo said they could stay for longer.

Elena told Kyle everything from what they really were to Grace and what happened to them up to this point. Kyle knew about vampires but he'd never think he'd meet one, he was most confused on the fact they could walk in the sunlight, and so they had to explain small things in detail to him, like their daylight rings and witches.

'Oh great, first she brings home a really old vampire, then this teenage werewolf, where's that Danny kid?' Damon mocked.

'Well you haven't been the father of the year' Kyle whispered, but Damon heard and gave the werewolf a glare 'Danny's got a girlfriend and his very normal, I wouldn't drag him into all of this' Kyle said.

'We need to find Grace, main plan OK?' Elena told everyone in the room, Kyle agreed to help, Grace had that effect on people once they were in her life she was their everything, well for Kyle she was.

'Hey one room with two beds please?' Enzo asked the man behind the desk.

'Sorry sir, we only have rooms with double beds left, would that be OK?' The man asked.

'Yeah that should be fine' Enzo said taking the key from the man. Enzo walked out to the car where Grace was standing waiting for him to return 'so good news or bad news' Enzo said to Grace.

'oh no' Grace said looking down at her bags 'Bad news?' Grace replied.

'The TV's broken in our room' Enzo laughed. Grace just smiled.

'What's the good news then?' Grace asked curiously.

'They only had rooms with double beds, so you get to sleep with me' Enzo smirked.

'What? Enzo, no' Grace said holding her head, but she couldn't be bothered to argue and it was cold out so she wanted to get inside where it was warm.

'Hey you lied! The TV does work and well they actually had decent channels in this one' Grace called from their room while Enzo was having a shower. Enzo came out of the bathroom in just his underwear and all Grace could do was stare.

'What?' Enzo said finally breaking Grace from her stare.

'How are you not cold?' She said shivering in her PJ's, she'd only brought her shorts PJ bottoms and thin T-shirts, which were not doing the job in keeping her warm. Enzo bend down and looked in his bag, he pulled out a navy blue jumper and walked over to Grace.

'I'm a vampire, the weather and temperature doesn't bother me that much' He said 'here wear this' he gave her his jumper to put on and she didn't hesitate.

'Thank you' she said snuggling into the warmth the jumper gave her.

'I can sleep on the floor, you know?' Enzo said to Grace 'Just give me a blanket and a pillow or two, I'll be fine' he added.

'Look, I'm freezing right now and a little bit more snuggle would be great…if you didn't mind?' Grace asked sending Enzo a sneaky smile from under the duvet she was snuggled in.

'Umm yeah, sure be glad to' he said with a huge smile on his face.

'Don't get any ideas Enzo, I'm cold, not horny' Grace told him. But Grace felt herself melt when she was resting her head on his chest and he had his arm around her, she definitely felt safe.

'My sister's a witch, she could help, she's pretty advanced' Kyle said.

'What? How is she a witch and your well a werewolf?' Damon asked, by this time Bonnie and Jeremy had to go back home because the babysitter needed to be somewhere else and Elena understood she was fed up always bringing her brother and his normal life into all of this. It was just Damon, Caroline and herself interrogating the teen wolf.

'My mother's a witch dad a werewolf, I triggered the werewolf gene and little sis got to play witchy stuff with mum' Kyle explained.

'Wait, how'd you trigger the curse? Don't you need to kill someone first?' Elena asked.

'Yeah, it was just a friend' Kyle said softly.

'What JUST a friend!? You psycho!' Damon yelled looking down at the very nervous boy.

'It was an accident!' Kyle yelled back 'What you think I wanted to be this, chain myself up every full moon because I can't control myself?' Kyle continued 'I was 13 when I triggered the curse, I've had a pretty shitty life so far and losing Grace is not how I'm going to continue it, damn!' Kyle added.

Elena could see the boy getting angry and the last time a werewolf got angry Caroline had to dial Klaus' number to help with a werewolf bite 'Damon stop it' Elena said taking hold of Damon's shoulder to calm him down.

Grace could feel herself wanting Enzo even more now, this was probably a bad idea staying in the same bed as him, but she looked up to see if he was still awake 'Hey' she whispered and she think he grunted a yes 'You awake?' she asked drawing small circles on his bare chest.

'Yes, stop that' He said half asleep holding her hand to stop her from continuing the small patterns along his stomach.

'I'm bored' Grace whispered back. So she got up, not only was she bored not but had gotten really hot and took off her shirt, she kept sighing, which woke up Enzo even more but when he turned to see her half naked he couldn't help but look. Grace could feel him looking at her in admiration and she didn't hide away she liked it, Enzo was once her everything but was this silly little act just a rebound because he'd taken her away from Kyle.

She turned around and went back to the bed but this time she didn't lay beside him but straddled on him 'Grace, what you doing?' Enzo stuttered out trying not to get too excited.

'I told you, I'm bored' She whispered placing a light kiss on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the next morning and Elena told Kyle to stay the night, after he'd just learnt about her and her daughter she still was unsure if she could trust him to leave and not tell anyone. But they untied him and strapped him to the couch so it would be comfortable for him to sleep on. His phone kept buzzing the whole night, when he could finally reach into his back pocket and pull out the phone, it was Angelina, and she'd called him 15 times and had 8 text messages from her. They pretty much all read the same thing 'where are you?' 'What's happened?' the usual.

Elena was the first to wake up and come down stairs when she saw Kyle with a phone she rushed over to take it from him. 'What is this Kyle?' she yelled holding the phone in his face.

'I told you my sister's a witch! She can help, trust me!' he replied trying to stand from the couch.

'Sorry' Elena said quietly. She felt guilty and felt for some reason she could trust the boy so he untied the chains and ropes that were keeping him restrained.

Grace awoke up before Enzo so quickly ran to the bathroom in Enzo's jumper. She turned the shower on and the warm water hitting her face felt good, like she was being cleansed. She heard a knock on the door and it made her smile 'Come in!' she yelled. Enzo walked in it and it was just the shower curtain blocking his view of the beauty that stood in front of him.

'Mind if I join?' He asked his voices still a little broken because he had just woken up.

'Actually I was just getting out' Grace said but before she knew it he was standing behind her in the shower placing small kisses on the back of her neck. Grace felt so guilty but she wanted every piece of Enzo and right now he was winning and she was about it get it, again.

Kyle had gone back home and asked if Angelina would go with him somewhere 'Kyle I'm not going unless you tell me where exactly we're going' Angelina said taking another bite out of her toast.

'Look I can't tell you here, but once we're in the car I'll tell you everything OK?' Kyle said holding his hand over his heart staring deep into his twins eyes.

'Fine, but let me eat this first' but Kyle couldn't wait any longer, the more time wasted the more danger Grace could be getting into. So he grabbed his sister and the toast and pulled her out the door.

'Kyle!' Angelina yelled he pulled her outside and into the car.

'OK we're going to the Salvatore boarding house, I'll tell you everything you want to know' Kyle said putting his seat belt on and reversing backwards off the drive a little too fast.

Grace couldn't wait anymore so she bent down and turned the shower off then she turned around and flung her legs around Enzo's waist and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Enzo pulled open the shower curtain with one hand the other holding Grace up and keeping her in place.

But when they got to the bedroom and he placed her on the bed on her back, before anything else happened 'Stop, Enzo no!' Grace said holding her hand to his bare chest to stop him from going further 'Last night was a mistake and I don't feel like making another one' Grace said sitting up and pulling the covers over her exposed chest.

'Grace, I'm sorry' Enzo said softly stepping away from her. Grace felt herself tear up and just as he pulled away she burst into tears.

'No, Enzo I wanted this so bad but I don't know why, everything about you makes me want every part of you!' Grace cried 'I don't know what's wrong with me?' Enzo found his pants quickly and pulled them on and sat by Grace.

'Ha. If you think there's something wrong with you, then there is definitely something wrong with you because you Grace Salvatore are the best person I know by far and amazing, there couldn't be anything wrong with you' He pulled her into a hug and Grace was still sobbing.

Angelina was trying to get around every detail Kyle was telling her, but she was still so confused 'So Grace's parents are vampires?' Angelina asked.

'Yes and I think she's in danger Ange' Kyle sighed.

'fine' Angelina sighed 'I'll help, only because I haven't seen you this down from a long time bro, I'll do my best. I know she means a lot to you' Angelina said feeling sorry for her brother. They pulled up to the boarding house.

'You ready?' Kyle asked undoing his seat belt.

'As I'll ever be' Angelina replied. They both got out the car and headed towards the door and knocked. Damon opened the door and told them to come inside.

'You don't understand how hard it was to try and forgot about you and my parents' Grace said now lying down with Enzo in bed 'They all told me to be strong, being strong is not what its cut out to be you know' She laughed.

'Yeah I know'

'Do you ever think if you could go back and change, like not be a vampire you would?' Grace asked.

'I don't know because I would have never of met you' he said turning his head to face Grace 'if that happened, I guess I'm thankful to the bastard who turned me into one' Enzo replied

'Don't you remember who turned you?' Grace asked curiously.

'Nope, I don't really know much about my first years as a vampire all kind of blurrily. Until around the 50's when I was thrown into a cell where I almost rotted to death' Enzo fell silent for a moment thinking back to his days in the cell 'then I met your dad, he was my best friend, he kept me alive all those years'

'My dad. Ha' Grace laughed the thought of her parents brought a smile to her face 'wow, I really do miss them' Grace sighed

'Anyway what about you, would you trade all this in to have parents, normal life' Enzo asked.

'No, why trade in something as amazing as this moment now for something so normal' Grace said drawing small circles on Enzo's chest.

Bonnie was now at the boarding house with Jeremy, Bonnie wanted to help she wanted to make and learn spells again now that she had a small amount of magic inside her 'So how long you been practising?' Bonnie asked Angelina.

'A little over 5 years, my brothers transition from human to werewolf scared my mum, so she preferred both of us, me learning witch skills and Kyle learning how to control the shift' Angelina explained. Caroline had brought over Grace's hairbrush from her house and gave it to Angelina.

'So Kyle can shift at his own will?' Bonnie and Damon asked.

'Yeah, my mum placed a spell so that the full moon doesn't have a full effect on Kyle' Angelina said 'May I?' she asked holding a small knife and signalling for Elena and Damon's hands. She cut them and poured their blood on a map along with a strand of Grace's hand, then started to whisper the spell. The blood formed together and moved to border of South Carolina and Georgia 'that's where she is, sorry I can't get an accurate location' then she screamed and fell to the floor.

'Ange!' Kyle called and ran over to her. Angelina started mumbling some words then got up 'Ange you OK?' Kyle asked helping her to stand up.

'Yeah, I'm fine. She's with someone I only got a glimpse of him and heard his voice' Angelina explained.

'Well would you care to elaborate?' Damon asked pushing pass Bonnie to get to the girl.

'He's tall, brown hair and eyes. He also had an accent, British I think' Angelina said and both Elena and Damon knew who it was. Elena and Damon said thank you and went to the garden to talk.

'You and I both know who she's with Elena!' Damon said to Elena 'But why Georgia?' Damon asked. Elena was angry, furious. She wanted to kill Enzo at this point and had no others plans for the vampire.

Grace and Enzo got dressed and he drove her to a small diner and got her a breakfast/lunch meal 'Well I'm guessing your starving, haven't had a decent meal in days' Enzo said.

'Yeah that's true, something tells me that living off instant noodles for a couple of days is going to have its toll on me later' Grace laughed. The waitress came over with their food, it came out on two big plates and Grace's eye lit up, she had been starving and the instant noodles were not great or appetising.

'There you go sweeties, can I get you anything else, sauces?' the waitress asked, was short with huge red lips that you could catch from a mile away.

'Can I have some ketchup please?' Grace asked looking up to the waitress.

'Sure thing honey' she said then turned and went to go get the sauce.

'Well dig in' Enzo laughed picking his knife and fork up. The waitress came over with the ketchup and Enzo didn't have to ask Grace again. Once they finished their breakfast/lunch they both got a cup of coffee to wash it down with and talk for a little while, because all their conversation led to something physical or Grace ended up crying.

'So why Georgia?' Grace asked Enzo taking a sip from her mug.

'Why anywhere?' he replied raising his eyebrows.

**HEY peoples! would really love some more reviews, i love each and everyone that follows and comments, you're all fabulous and thank you! anyways hope you're enjoying it!**


End file.
